Always You
by R. Neve
Summary: SoEul fic! Ga Eul was hurt by her date saying all those hurtful things about her. She needed to be alone but when the Korean Casanova came to her, she didn't think twice about following him. But no friendship is easy, definitely not when it's been turned even more difficult with the unexpected news of one of her oldest friends. Even harder when her past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my first time writing a story about Boys over Flowers (or any Kdrama for that matter). This is a SoEul fic with a side of Jan Di and Ji Hoo. I think they should've ended up together and not Jan Di and Jun Pyo. I don't know why but I think they're a better match because Jan Di let Ji Hoo open up more to the world and more importantly she gave him a family. I really hoped she would've given him love as well.**

**On the other hand Jan Di and Jun Pyo were (in my eyes) too alike to make their relationship work. They would've been amazing friends if you ask me because Jan Di could keep him grounded and all but to me I don't think they would've been a good couple. **

**In this story some events will be sped up and others would be delayed. Everything will be kept in chronological order and everything will happen but just not in the timing it was in, in the drama. **

**English is not my native language so I will make mistakes. For this I apologize.**

**Also, a friend pointed this out to me when he read this story. I introduce a friend of Ga Eul by the name Kwon Shi Hyun, who is a painter. Apparently this is also a character in Tempted with Red Velvet's Joy. I've never seen this show before so it is not the same person. I'd had this person in mind but couldn't think of a name so I used a generator and this was a name that I really liked and didn't want to step away from it because it seemed perfect. That should be all the resemblance there is between the two. I'm sorry if this is confusing for some of you. **

**Lastly I don't have a set updating schedule. I upload whenever I have the next 5 chapters ready. At this moment I already have 6 chapters ready to post so the second upload will be somewhere next week. I'll try to update every week but sadly my life sometimes gets in the way and I'm not able to upload but I'll try my best.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ga Eul had been through a lot in her life, the life of a commoner never really boring. She'd had multiple bad dates, terrible boyfriends but never quite as bad as Soo Pyo. Hearing him say all that to his lady friend had really hurt her and something she had always done when she was upset was feeling the need to be alone. So she sent her best friend on her way to apologize to her boyfriend. Maybe even thank him for it.

And so Ga Eul had been wandering the streets of Seoul alone, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket every now and then but she was too drained to actually pick up and listen to whoever was calling. Normally she would be looking at it from the first time it rang but she just couldn't make herself look at it now.

After the tenth time it had rung, she was too tired of ignoring it and actually picked up without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Although my parents are Korean, Ga Eul, I don't speak Korean fluently. You know that which leads me to believe that you did not check your caller ID before picking up. On top of that I can hear in your voice that you're crying or at least fighting the tears." He sighed. "Talk to me."

"Kwon Shi Hyun." She sighed, actually feeling better already. "Why do I always pick out the wrong men?"

"What?" All of the sudden her friend sounded a lot more alert than he had been when she picked up. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"No, not like that at least." Ga Eul assured him. "I thought I met a nice guy but he was just using me because I was a high schooler. Because he was bored. He had a hundred other girls. I'm just one of the few."

"Playboy." He sighed. "Why do you always pick them out?"

"You tell me." She sat down on a front step with a loud sigh, not even bothering to keep the tears in now. "I really thought it would get better after coming back to Korea. Obviously it didn't."

"You'll find your soulmate, Ga Eul. Just don't forget to have fun in your search for the one." He suggested. "Anyway, I didn't call without reason although I love just catching up with you. I called to tell you I'm coming to Korea next week. I'll be there for business so I'll need a translator... please?"

"You want me to be your translator?" She asked.

"Yes." He said without hesitation. "I have to go but I'll text you the details later."

"Bye." She said and hung up.

Kwon Shi Hyun and Ga Eul had a long history together. As the painter had said earlier, he was of Korean descent but didn't quite talk the language. These days he was a very busy person and a very known painter but some time ago he had just been an English tutor in Korea. An advantage of having him as an English tutor was that he only spoke English so she had to learn. Now Ga Eul could say she spoke English on a near native basis.

After he left Korea and went back to Chicago, he'd flown out Ga Eul the summer before she met F4. Although they'd started out as tutor and pupil, they'd quickly transitioned into friends. Ga Eul was one of the first ones to encourage Shi Hyun to really pursue his art and go back home. In Chicago, she'd found out that Shi Hyun was the heir to a lot of museums all over America and Europe along with some other small art institutions all over the world.

All this had changed absolutely nothing about their friendship and they often called each other to catch up. Whereas she was the first to encourage him to pick up his art, he was the first one to reach out to her and console her whenever life got too much.

Now he could do nothing though and she really hoped she could lay her head on his shoulder and cry her eyes out all the while laying in his warm embrace. He'd always been the brother she never had and always had a soothing touch. She really wished someone could step up to her and console her but on the other hand she also wanted to be alone. She really couldn't bear to have Jan Di breathing down her neck. For once she wanted to do this without her friend.

"Ga Eul-yang?" A voice interrupter her train of thoughts.

She looked up and saw the Casanova of the F4 standing in front of her. "Sunbae."

"Aren't you a bit too old to be crying in the street?"

She chuckled humourlessly. "I guess I am."

"You okay, why are you crying?"

"I'm... not okay. I will be... hopefully." The younger woman said and stood up. "What about you, sunbae? You seem a bit stressed."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it." He quickly waved away her comment. "You want to come with me? I got something to show you."

She smiled. "You know what... I think I will."

Maybe getting a little bit of help isn't that bad, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. As I'm writing this, it is December 31st and I'm bored out of my mind so here I am writing this chapter.****There's no better way I'd like to spend my New Year's Eve though.****Enjoy!**

**Update: It's January 9th and I'm updating for the second time! The last chapter got a lot follows and reviews so I'm really happy at the reactions I'm getting. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! **

**Aah yeah, in this chapter Ga Eul will say she went to America three years ago and got her permit. I made her 18 in this story which made her 15 back then, which made her of legal age to get her learner's permit. Also I don't know whether or not it is legally allowed as a foreigner to get it in the US but let's say it is, okay? Writer's freedom or something haha. Also, just like in the US, the age you can get a driver's license is 16 so she could've gotten it in SK as well but I say she got her permit in the US and probably her actual license in SK. Hope that clears it up for you guys. **

* * *

Something Ga Eul had never thought was that she would be sitting in front of So Yi Jeong in his studio.

Everyone knew the tales of how the Casanova liked to hit on girls in clubs and then bring them back to his studio. He'd have some more drinks with them and then end up with them in bed in the room at the back of the studio.

Perhaps a year or two she would have fallen for it but times had changed and so had Ga Eul obviously. Her previous way of living life had changed. Sometimes she missed the old Ga Eul but this Ga Eul had fun in her own way and it was a lot safer than the old way she'd have her fun.

Truth be told Ga Eul had no idea how or why Jan Di was still friends with her. They were so different and yet these days they were also so alike. Maybe it was their differences that had kept them close to each other. It was also what had kept Shi Hyun and Ga Eul close over the past couple of years. Ga Eul was a commoner and he was elite. All around the world people knew his name and people were honored if he would visit them.

"Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong called for her attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just never thought that I'd end up in your studio. It reminds me of a time long ago that I don't like to think of."

"What happened?" Yi Jeong sounded interested and the look in his eyes had confirmed this.

"A lot." She said. "Too much to get into now. Definitely without alcohol."

He sat down in front of her with some tea. "Chu Ga Eul, you drink alcohol?"

She smiled knowingly, "Yi Jeong sunbae, I'm not some innocent country bumpkin like you and the others think I am. I do drink alcohol. I have smoked in the past. I've gone to clubs. I've done stuff."

"I never would've thought." He admitted, "However I am worried about you after today. Is it your first heartbreak?"

"No, it's not. Something tells me it won't be the last. I just thought that I finally found a nice guy, someone who took me seriously. I guess I was so wrong about that though. He didn't take me seriously. Contrary, he took me as a joke and told his new date about it with a big smile."

"You want to forget about it? School has ended... How about you text your parents you'll be sleeping over at Jan Di's and I'll take you out tonight. I'll make you forget all about it, Ga Eul-yang, don't worry about it."

"What exactly are you planning on doing, sunbae?"

"You look tense and honestly, I could use a night off. I don't feel like being around brainless, attention seeking women tonight. So I'll be happy to spend tonight with you." He looked at her mischievously, "Don't worry Ga Eul, when we come back here tonight, I'll be an absolute Saint."

"You better be, sunbae, because I'm actually trusting you with this." Following his lead, she stood up and followed him out the door. He led her to his lotus and at her large eyes, he chuckled. "Sunbae, I had no idea you owned a Lotus!"

"You like?" He asked.

"It's been my dream car ever since I got my license a couple years back."

He started the car and pulled into the street, he looked at her over the console. "How long have you had your license?"

"I spent a year in America three years ago and was able to get my permit. I started looking at cars and really wanted a Lotus. Sadly I don't have that kind of money. I hope one day I'll be able to buy it with my own money though. I have been saving all the money I can from my paychecks so I can buy it before I turn 50."

"Where did you stay in America?"

"I spent 6 months in New York, three months in Chicago, a month in Boston and two months in LA during the summer."

"You've seen the major cities then." He said. "I think it is good that you have a goal in life. More people should have one."

"Have you ever been to any of those cities?" The 'country bumpkin' asked.

"I've been to New York a couple of times. I've visited Chicago once with Woo Bin. Can't say I've been to Boston nor Los Angeles." He said, "I feel as if LA is overrated anyway. Everyone wants to visit but is it really that special?"

"I understand your point, sunbae. LA was not as spectacular as I'd hoped but I still liked visiting it. It's definitely worth it... however, I wouldn't go for another two months. That is a bit too long." After looking out of the window and seeing where they were, she turned to the older guy behind the wheel next to her. "Why are we at the mall, sunbae?"

"We're going out tonight, Ga Eul-yang. We can't possibly go out, looking like this?" At her raised brow, he chuckled, "Well, I could but you absolutely cannot. That dress. Those tights. _Those _boots."

"Stop hating my look. It's safe and comfy. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Ga Eul-yang. I've had the pleasure of admiring your figure and I got to admit, you have one of the best bodies I've ever seen. I don't get why you hide it in shapeless clothes. Your look shouldn't be safe, it should be you. I don't see anything in these clothes of you and that is too bad. But that's not the point today. Right now we're gonna see what attire I can get you in that will be acceptable in the club." With those words he stepped out of the car and came around to her side to help her out of his low car. Despite having his driver have him bring them to his studio, he'd opted to using his Lotus for this trip.

Not knowing why, he wanted to show Ga Eul he didn't need to depend on others for anything and could get himself somewhere as well. He was surprised that she hadn't commented on his speed which had exceeded the limitations. "Now, there is one rule today and I want you to keep to it. I'm paying because you're allowing me my fun so that means that you don't look at the price tag and don't complain at all. Got it?"

"Yah, sunbae! I've already done a lot of things I usually wouldn't. I'm not going to let you pay for me at these shops. I have money store-"

"For your own Lotus, Ga Eul-yang. Not for new clothes that you'll probably only wear once... knowing you."

"Sunbae..." She trailed off, not quite feeling comfortable with him paying for it.

"You've already broken todays rule twice, Ga Eul, don't break it a third time." He scolded her playfully, "Now, let's get going."

She really didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's January first as I'm writing the first draft of this chapter, exactly 1.44 in the morning and I'm still bored. **

**As you've noticed, in this story Ga Eul has a different background story and actually has been through a lot. What she's been through isn't really clear yet. Also to clear up some possible mix ups, Ga Eul spent three months in Chicago before she knew Shi Hyun actually was born there. Her going there had nothing to do with him and was really her being sent away by her school. I don't know if other countries do it but my country, or at least my school, sometimes sends their pupils to other schools in other countries for an amount of time with minimal cost for the family. That's why Ga Eul was able to go, her school paid for most of it and she stayed with a host family so there were no expenses for like a hotel or something. **

**Also, I know that I didn't use the line Yi Jeong used to 'teach' Ga Eul the lesson about broken hearts and that she'll be able to move on and become stronger, like the broken cup. It will pop up later (maybe even this chapter ;-)). And I know that it seems as if Ga Eul is just going along with whatever Yi Jeong says and does but it's not like she doesn't have a backbone. She's a very strong woman but right now, I feel as if Yi Jeong is teaching her a lesson and she's allowing him to do so. She'll be an amazingly strong young woman as the story progresses.**

**UPDATE: I just uploaded ch.2 yesterday but because I just finished writing ch.10 I felt like you guys deserved a special treat and decided to upload this chapter early... but like super early! Let me tell you guys already... ch.10 is really... emotional, I guess and I really had a difficult time writing it but I'm kinda proud of the end result so I hope you'll like it too when I upload it! **

**With that cleared up, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Hours later, Ga Eul was sitting back in the studio feeling both uncomfortable and anxious. She didn't know exactly where Yi Jeong was taking her but she knew it was a club and she hadn't visited one in such a long time. Even then, back in the US, it had been because it was 'under 21' night meaning anyone could go in because there was no alcohol being served. This time she had no doubt that she'd be in a club with alcohol and would most likely be offered a drink.

"Ga Eul-yang, what do you think. This one or this one?" Yi Jeong asked her, bringing her out of her deep trail of thoughts by holding up two scarfs or whatever they were called.

"You're asking me for fashion advice, sunbae?" She cocked an eyebrow and slowly stood up. Standing still in front of him, she took both of the scarfs in her hands and held them up next to him one by one. Finally she sighed and put one away, going with the plain black one. "May I?"

"Sure thing, Ga Eul." He whispered, not once taking his eyes off of her.

She didn't have to stretch or stand on her tippy toes to put it around his neck, instead she'd got the desired extra height from the heels Yi Jeong had made her wear. They were higher than any pair of heels she'd ever wear but she decided to go with it for tonight. Just like how her hair was curled unlike what she usually did to her hair. To top it all of she was not wearing any thights underneath her short, tight, black dress.

Not once looking up from her work around his neck, she decided to tease him, "My eyes are a bit higher on my body, sunbae."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She waved it off before carefully patting his chest. "Finished, what'cha think of it?"

"You've done this before." He accused her playfully, admiring the perfect way she'd tied it around his neck.

"I haven't, actually. I just saw how you untied your previous one so I figured out how to tie this one. Not that hard, actually. I was a bit scared in the beginning, I thought I was messing it up but it turned out better than I thought." She smiled up at him.

"Have you notified your parents that you're not coming home tonight?" He asked, stepping back from her to admire his perfectly tied scarf in the mirror.

She walked around and looked at his beautiful, _delicate_ pots and chuckled, "Don't you know, sunbae? I don't live at home anymore. I live alone, I don't need to notify anyone."

He walked up to her, surprised by this bit of information she'd just given him. He didn't know she was not living with her parents anymore, on the other had she'd never talked about them nor had Jan Di. To be honest, he didn't really know a lot about her except she had spent a year in the US and believed in soulmates.

So Yi Jeong was surprised at the (very small) amount of information he had on this girl in his studio but most of all, he was surprised by this need to find out more about her. "Ga Eul-yang, what's your favorite color?"

She looked up surprised at the unexpected question that had come out of nowhere. "What? Why do you want to know?"

He looked embarrased and turned his eyes downwards to focus on a spot on the ground.

"Blue, any shade of blue. Light, dark, anything. As long as it's blue, I'll like it." She smiled softly, knowing what he must think of her. "I know that you probably expected pink or purple but I never really was one of those girls who enjoyed those colours."

"Blue." He whispered with a soft smile gracing his lips instead of his usual smirk. He looked up to see her focused on a cup in front of her. Yi Jeong could see the desire to reach out and hold the cup but could see the conflict in her eyes.

"It looks weak, right?" At her nod, he took it and let it fall to the ground. Instead of breaking, it stayed whole. With a laugh, Yi Jeong decided to explain: "Turned upside down, stepped upon, cut over and over again, and it needs to outstand 1300 degrees of heat."

"Why do I feel like you're not just talking about the cup, sunbae?" She asked, tears gathering in her eyes again.

Ever since Yi Jeong had plucked her off the street earlier in the day, she had not once thought of Soo Pyo but bringing up this story, brought back the memories of him talking to his friend. She must've seemed like a fool to the older woman. If she thought of Ga Eul like that, why would Yi Jeong be helping her today?

Why _was_ he helping her?

"That's not the end," He continued. "When it goes through all that and it still can't be yours, you need to completely give it up."

"What are you trying to say?" She really wanted to know why he was doing this.

"What I'm saying is that in order to become strong and find what truly should be yours, you must overcome a long process with hardships and heartbreak. You will eventually find what is rightfully yours." He stepped closer and put a hand underneath her chin to make her look at him, "You will find your soulmate, Ga Eul, if something like that exists."

'Cus if she doesn't find hers, who would?


	4. Chapter 4

**It's still New Years here and I'm yet again bored so I thought that I'd write again. Inspiration has not left me yet and it just keeps flowing but I hope it doesn't end when school starts up again in a week. I'm super proud of the progress I've made so far because I started writing two days ago and I'm already on chap 4.**

**Update: I fell asleep while writing this chap and it's now January 2nd so I lost some time and some inspiration... I'll finish this chapter soon though so I can start the next and I can post soon! I really look forward to publishing this story.**

**Newer update: I have 10 chapters waiting to be published so I'm gonna speed things up a bit by uploading yet again (2nd day in a row) with this chapter. I hope you like it! I don't know when I'm gonna upload the next chapter yet though... **

**Anyway, enjoy and have a happy New Year even though it won't be New Year's anymore when I post this.**

* * *

Ga Eul didn't mean for it to happen, she really didn't but she couldn't help feel moved when Yi Jeong started playing saxophone after saying those words in front of all those people. She knew that he didn't mean those words and they were just meant as an act to make Soo Pyo jealous, to see what he had lost when he decided to use her as a challenge.

She couldn't help feel her heart flutter when he looked at her when he played his saxophone even though she knew he was nothing but trouble. Falling for him would only give her more pain than she already was in.

Ga Eul didn't pride herself with it but she was quite well up to date with everything F4. It's not that she looked it up on the internet or actively followed them but she was just up to date with news in general. She actively kept up with the latest progress in the economic and cultural world even though she more often than not didn't understand anything when it came to economic news. She didn't quite understand the procedures and the importance of playing globally but when she became friends with Shi Hyun, she knew it would one day become handy to know everything about the Korean economics and politics because those two went hand in hand.

Speaking of Shi Hyun, he had finally texted her the details that he had promised her earlier.

_My meeting is Wednesday at 1 in the afternoon. I will be touching down in Incheon early Wednesday morning. Go to my house there and pick a car to come pick me up. You better be prepared to be my assistant during my time here. Also we need to talk so I won't be leaving until Friday. _

_I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Ga Eul. _

_-Kwon Shi Hyun._

That was not very promising. Last time he had told her he had to talk to her about something was when his grandfather had passed away and since his parents were MIA, he had to take over the business. This would've been just fine with her if he hadn't added that it also meant that he wouldn't be in Korea as often and the promise he made to come over as soon as she called, couldn't always be followed. That was the day she had lost Shi Hyun because even though they still talked and everything, it just wasn't the same.

Ever since that day she hadn't had a guy to talk and relieve her stress to anymore. She loved Jan Di, she really did but it just wasn't the same. True, she had known Jan Di longer but she didn't have that special bond with her that she had with Shi Hyun.

Ga Eul always worried about the consequences it would have if she would actually talk openly with Jan Di about her problems. If she knew why Ga Eul had come back early from America and didn't even spend a full seven months there, she would go crazy.

Yes, Ga Eul had lied earlier to Yi Jeong but honestly, did he really expect her to spill her guts about everything to him the first day they really spend together?! Surely not.

The twelve months had been planned but stuff happened, Ga Eul changed and was forced to change again after _it _happened. A long time ago, she would've felt quite comfortable in a club and most likely would be standing in the middle of the dancefloor... After America, she was always looking around her if she was even a block away from a club out of fear of it happening again. Whenever she smells the heavy scent of cheap beer and weed, she starts to get all choked up and sometimes even starts to vomit because it brings the memories back.

The clothes she wore: the heels and the dress, once had been a routine. She had multiple tight, short dresses in her closet and she only wore high heels back then, not knowing what it could do.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice her ex boyfriend moving closer to her until he called her name. Shaken out of the trip down memory road, she looked at him and then at Yi Jeong who had just joined them. "You know this person, babe?"

Not knowing what to say, unable to say anything really, she watched Yi Jeong subtly shake his head before forcing out, "No. I don't know him."

"Yah! Ga Eul, don't be like this." He said, pushing her shoulder lightly which made her stumble because she didn't expect it. "We've had some fun times, haven't we?"

"Don't touch her." Yi Jeong ordered, moving closer to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "You're lucky she didn't fall, or you'd be in a lot of trouble."

"Whatever, dude. Don't put too much effort into her. I have it on good authority that she gives it out freely to anyone who just looks at her." Soo Pyo hissed.

Finally out of her stupper, Ga Eul stood upright, "What was that?"

"Oh, come on. Don't act all innocent now. Jae Gyu told me all about you, _Chu Ga Eul._"

At the mention of that name, her eyes widened before she rushed up the stairs to the alley next to the club and puked her guts out in the dumpster.

_Jae Gyu. _

_Jae Gyu. _

_Soo Pyo knows Jae Gyu. _

_Jae Gyu is spreading lies. _

_He's spreading lies... He's spreading lies? _

How does one do that from where he's at? Isn't communication absolutely limited there?!

She'd been promised she would never hear from him again. She was rid of him.

Why is he back?

All of the sudden, she felt a gentle touch on her bare back but she still recoiled. Instantly she sprang up and took a step back before looking at Yi Jeong who looked at her worriedly. She slumped against the rough brick wall and breathed heavily, feeling as if the tight dress was cutting of her airway and she couldn't breath because of it.

"This was a mistake." She mumbled, "This was all a mistake."

"Ga Eul, I won't ask if you're okay because obviously you're not but... do you want to talk about it? I know we're not exactly friends but I promised to spend tonight with you. Please don't make me break my promise." He pleaded.

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and cracked a small smile before turning serious again, "I won't make you break your promise if you're not gonna talk about _that. _I don't want to talk about it, it's in the past and it should stay there so keep it there, okay?"

"Whatever you want, Ga Eul-yang." He agreed though she could see he was curious as well. She couldn't blame him though. The mere mention of someone's name was enough to make her bolt out of that room, who wouldn't be curious? "So, how about we go out for a late snack. I'll even buy you soju if you want."

"I don't drink anymore. Not now and not in the future." She said, "But I'll go for the late night snack. I'm really craving tteokbokki all of the sudden."

"I have no idea where we can get that." Yi Jeong told her honestly.

She laughed at that, the first time since she stepped foot in the club. "I thought so. I wanna bet you've never had it either. Come on, I'll show you where you can get the best tteokbokki. Maybe we can even get some kimbap and I'll let you taste it."

"I've had kimbap before." He countered.

Ga Eul laughed, "Not this kimbap. Come on, I know exactly where to go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this is not coming along as quickly as I thought it would. It's late in the evening of January 4th as I'm writing this and the day after tomorrow I'll be going back to school so I won't be able to write as often anymore. I apologize! I really hope I can start uploading before I go back to school though.**

**And now, let's get on with the story! For those who are curious about Jae Gyu, who he is and what he did. You don't have to wait that long anymore before you know, Ga Eul will 'fess up in a couple of chapters. **

**This chapter picks up the following week, the evening before Shi Hyun's arrival.**

* * *

Ga Eul took the bus to the north of the city and then took a taxi to her last destination. Shi Hyun had been very clear that he wanted her to pick him up and that she was to stay with him while he was in Korea. He didn't really need to let her know though, if he was in the country there was no way she would be leaving his side.

The big house on the outskirts of the city looked abandoned in when she arrived which would be right since no one did live in it. She occasionally came around to it to pick up something she needed or to bring back some book she had lent or something. Despite the fact that no one lived in it, it was still nice and clean due to the house cleaner Shi Hyun had hired to come at least once a week. Since he was arriving the next morning, the nice lady had come during the day before and had cleaned up the entire place so he didn't have to worry about it during his stay. Not that he would if she hadn't come around but she would've been out of a job.

Come to think of it, Ga Eul had never met the woman. Or heard her name.

Since her friend was coming early in the morning, she'd decided to spend the night in his house so she could leave right on time and didn't have to get up in the middle of the night to get to the house in two hours and then be too late at the airport.

Besides, it's not as if there's anything to do in Seoul. Jan Di is busy running around with Jun Pyo in hopes of hiding from his mother and Yi Jeong... he had his fun and gave up on his special project (read: Ga Eul). It had hurt when he had turned away from her and went back to spending every night in a club and getting a different woman in his bed.

After their fun night out, eating from street vendors and shocking him at the amazing taste of it, they'd parted ways when the sun had risen high above their heads. It was already late in the afternoon when she left his studio where he had been busy with pottery where he had shown her some of his tricks. She wouldn't be taking place after a wheel anytime soon but it was nice to see him invested in something other than girls and partying.

Ga Eul saw a whole other side of him that she thought she'd never see and she had to admit that it made her like him even more.

Oh God, she was doomed. She knew that she had a weak spot for guys like Yi Jeong but she still went along with his plan and spend nearly an entire day with him. 24 hours is a long time and apparently it was enough time to make her fall in love with him. Well, she wasn't exactly in love with him but she was definitely well on her way.

Anyway, he would never like her seeing as how cold he acted whenever they were both around the other F4 members and Jan Di. It's as if the Yi Jeong she saw that day didn't exist at all.

And so she decided to act as if he didn't exist at all.

Before she knew it, Ga Eul was on her way to the airport in Shi Hyun's SUV with heavily tinted windows at 5.30 in the morning. Having had a nice cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal had definitely woken her up along with the loud music she had been playing since 4.45 when she had woken up. Thank God for being the only house in the entire street so she was permitted to play such loud music. If she had tried it in her apartment in downtown Seoul, she would've had a visit from the cops.

Ga Eul only had to wait 10 minutes before the door opened and Shi Hyun stepped into the passenger's seat. "Ga Eul."

"Shi Hyun." She pulled out of the parking spot and started driving to his house again. "Where are we going this afternoon?"

"I'll tell you when we're driving there. First let me put my stuff away in the house, get dressed and make a visit to your school." He told her.

Shocked, she took her eyes of the road for a second and looked at him before looking in front of her again, "What do you mean, visit my school?"

"I need to have a word with your principal, he's expecting me in an hour and a half." He said, "Now keep your eyes on the road. I don't want to get into an accident."

"Fine." She bit out and stayed silent the entire way to the house while he talked.

At 7.30, she was sitting outside her principal's office and was waiting for Shi Hyun to end his talk with _her _prinicipal about _her _that _she _wasn't allowed to attend. To say she was irritated would be an understatement. What right did this man think he have to come back here after more than a year, waltz into her principal's office and talk about her as if he was her caretaker and not include her into it?

Well, he was her legal caretaker but that didn't mean he always acted like it.

Yes, she was very irritated.

The door opened and her principal stepped out, "Ga Eul, will you join us for a minute?"

"Yeah, of course." She said, stood up and walked into the grand office. Not once looking at her old friend, she sat down next to him and looked at her principal to talk to her. "May I ask why we're here, sir?"

"Of course, Ga Eul. I know how much work you put in school and it has definitely payed off, I think. Your credits are very high and your attendance is impeccable. That's why Mr. Kwon and I were discussing the chances of you graduating early. If you take the exam in two weeks, you're allowed to graduate immediately." He dropped on her.

"I'm sorry?!" She frowned and leaned a bit forward, "Graduate early?"

"Yes, Ga Eul. Apparently you took the SAT's in America and had an amazing score. If we can get the data, you're not even needed to take the exam in two weeks. You'll just be able to graduate immediately. Normally we should have the papers in this week, if they still have them at the school in New York. I'll let you know if they come in or not." He told her, "However, Ga Eul, it is still your choice whether or not you graduate early."

"I didn't know it was possible here in Korea." She breathed.

The older man chuckled, "Well, it's not common at all. In the last ten years, only 7 people have been able to do so. You could be the eighth but it is totally up to you."

"I can think about it, right?"

"Of course. Just give me an answer before school starts up again next week. Deal?"

I shook the hand he had held out to me, "Deal."

Graduating early... who would've thought?

And why did he talk it over with Shi Hyun first?


	6. Chapter 6

**Yassss! Two chapters in one night. It is still January 4th and I am killing it! Once this chapter is finished, I'mma upload the first chapter and this story will officially be a go! Finally! I've walked around with this idea in my head for so long, I'm so excited to get it out there and share it with you even if some of you aren't gonna like it. **

**I promise tho, this story will have a HEA... I mean, how could you not give them the HEA they deserve?! They're made for each other! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

After their visit to her school, Shi Hyun and Ga Eul went to get something to eat at this little diner not too far from the porridge shop before Shi Hyun demanded they go shop for something appropriate for the young woman to wear to the meeting.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked, quite frankly hurt.

Unlike the tight dress she'd been wearing the other night, she was now wearing a nice shirt with a skirt and low heels.

"You're going to be _my _personal assistant and _my _translator. You need to look good. You need to look business." He thought about it for a while before smirking, "You need to look adult."

"I swear to God, Shi Hyun, if you dress me up in some dress that will make my boobs nearly spill out and will show half my ass, I have an old shoe box with all sorts of dirty secrets and I'm not above exposing them." She threatened to which he laughed.

He took care of the bill before leading her to the car and getting to Dongdaemun. He knew Myeongdong was more popular but he needed something quickly and didn't have time to weave through the throngs of people to get something subpar. Although he wasn't super familiar with Seoul, he knew that Dongdaemun was a safer choice for what he needed. It had a lot of things and a lot of departments so he was sure that he would be able to find something fit for the meeting at the museum.

Like he had thought, Shi Hyun had found the perfect outfit for Ga Eul in Dongdaemun. He had kindly asked her (read: forced to) wear a nice black off the shoulder top paired with nice red pants that had slits op both legs. She got to keep her own heels though.

Ga Eul did not feel comfortable at all but she knew that Shi Hyun would not let her wear the other outfit so she decided to suck it up and anyway, in some way this felt like a nice sort of middle ground. The pants were long and unless she bent her knee, the slits were not prominent and since they were loose, you couldn't see it when she walked around. So the pants were something she would wear now as well if she were being brave. The top was cropped and showed a sliver of skin from her waist so that's not what people were used to from her now but about two years ago, she would be walking around in crop tops alone. Yet again the pants came to the rescue since they were high waist so not too much skin was being showed.

Maybe this wasn't too bad after all. Definitely not when she wore the black blazer she had been given by the Korean American male next to her.

"You're driving." He announced when they emerged from the huge mall in her new outfit.

"Fine by me." She agreed since she thought he was too careful in the car. Sure, you can keep to the speed limits and then you can see the speed limits as a warning to not even go near those speeds and drive way too slow. Which is what he did.

Ga Eul wasn't exactly the safest driver, she liked to go full speed and loved driving around in sports cars and why she had loved driving the car in Germany last summer. No speed limits on the highways.

Heaven.

Well, not really. A lot of things were better than having no speed limitations but she had felt free during that time. The roof had been down at the time and the wind had made her hair go wild like in the movies.

It was a nice feeling. The first one she had since America.

"Where are we going?" Ga Eul repeated her earlier question.

"Start the car and drive towards my old studio. I'll type in the address in the GPS so you'll have directions in a bit." He said.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Why do I feel like you're keeping this info from me? You know I'll know in about half an hour, right? You can just tell me now."

"Now, why would I do that when I can just keep this a surprise?" He asked, "This is so much more fun."

"Fine." She agreed. "Can I ask something, Hyunie?"

"Of course, ask anything." He agreed easily, looking up from the file he'd been studying after he had typed in the address.

The young Korean woman let out a deep sigh, "Why did you talk to the principal about graduating early without letting me know?"

"Now, that's a question that will lead to a whole other conversation we don't have time for right now. So how about I answer that question tonight, after dinner? I'll tell you everything." He looked at her pointedly, "I promise you that."

"You better keep your promise, mister." She threatened, turning right when the GPS told her. "I still have that box."

"I have a box of my own, you know?"

She sighed again, "Sadly I do know. What are we meeting about?"

"We're meeting with the owners of a museum here in Seoul to hold an exhibition of my art in exchange for me exhibiting their masterpieces." He explained, "It's been a pain in my neck so far and I wouldn't have had to come to Seoul if it weren't for the old man not wanting to do business over a conference call. Doesn't he know this is the 21st century?"

"Oh goodie, we're dealing with an old man. He'll be happy communicating through a _woman._" Ga Eul complained, "Definitely one who is showing skin as much as I am."

"I know he'll hate it." Shi Hyun said, "That is why I chose this outfit."

"Shi Hyun! Why would you do that? I thought you'd want to keep him on your good side if he's such a tough cookie to crack." She asked.

Her friend laughed, "I love it when you use that expression. It shows how young you are."

"You didn't answer, Hyun."

"I don't want him to think that since I'm young that I'm just gonna let him walk all over me." He explained, "You wearing a crop top is not much to you and me but I bet you, they'll be waiting for us outside the museum and they'll see that you had driven me around. They'll soon figure out it's you they have to talk to. They have to negotiate with a woman and they'll hate it but I won't let it stop me."

"Why do always have to be so difficult, Shi Hyun. You could've just hired a male translator to be with you today. Why me?"

"You'll know why soon." He promised, "Besides, aren't you a feminist?"

"I am and I'm a proud one at that." She agreed, "But I'm also your friend and I really want you to be a successful businessman. If I jeopardize that, I don't want to help you and I'll step back. You know that."

"I do know." He answered, "And I love you for it, I really do. I've never known anyone as supportive as you are. However, I want you to know this business as well. I know you haven't made up your mind about your future yet so I want to show you what your future may look like."

"Why this?"

"Because you love art. I saw how happy you were when you were able to organize the exhibition here in Seoul before I left. This is the same thing just a bit more difficult but I'll be there." He nudged her shoulder, "I really hope you'll like it though. It will make the future so much easier."

The entire morning he'd been like that.

_'You'll need it soon...'_

_'The future will be easier...'_

_'I won't be worried then...' _

_'I'm making the right decision...' _

Why was he talking like that and why wouldn't he answer her questions about her future? It didn't make sense to her. He had never been like this.

"We're here." He announced. She saw him wave at the party in front of the museum but didn't look at them, instead she focused on parking the car perfectly in one go.

She succeeded. Thank God.

Ga Eul followed her friend out of the car and joined him at his side when she looked at the party in front of the museum and met a pair of wide, shocked eyes, her own matching their expression. "F*ck."

"Ga Eul, don't curse." Shi Hyun admonished her. "We can go far but there are lines. We are dealing with the So family after all."

She really wished a hole would appear in the ground and would swallow her whole.


	7. Chapter 7

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I finally got to post my story last night and I'm super happy! I already had 2 reviews this morning... thank you guys soooooooooo much for the love! I am really motivated to keep this going on so keep reviewing so I don't leave the motivation.**

**Update: I just finished writing chapter 15 and I'm crying because it's very emotional in a way I didn't think this story would never be if you get what I mean. I didn't intend for this story to be some light story that you would read in one sitting (although you can) but I never thought I'd be going this deep. I'm happy that I did this though because it's a first for me and I'm really happy I just followed the story as it took me to the places it's supposed to go. Probably didn't help that I was listening to Once Again from the Descendants of the Sun OST. Anyway, I'm looking forward to sharing this with you guys and I hope you're not spoiled by anything I've just shared. **

**Let's get on with this chapter!**

* * *

As said earlier, the life of a commoner is never easy. This meant that Ga Eul had gone through some pretty awkward moments in life. None of those moments had her feeling like this meeting though.

She was seated right next to Kwon Shi Hyun to her right and directly across from Yi Jeong and his grandfather. The meeting had not even started yet and she was already choked up, not knowing what to do. She didn't dare look up and into Yi Jeong's eyes, knowing he was looking at her.

"Who do we have here?" Yi Jeong's grandfather asked.

Ga Eul awkwardly cleared her throat and focused on the old man. She could see why he was scary, despite not really knowing him Ga Eul was already afraid of the man... Well, he did have a reputation but so did Shi Hyun and his was a total lie. Lady killer? As if, the man was probably a 27-year old virgin. He was super awkward around women, he didn't even properly speak English when he first started tutoring Ga Eul when she was younger because he was so awkward around women. It had frustrated his grandfather when he was still alive because he didn't meet a respectable woman, dated, married or had kids with anyone.

"I'm Chu Ga Eul, sir. I'll be here today to act as translator for Kwon Shi Hyun." She smiled politely.

The older man looked at Shi Hyun before looking at her. "Who exactly am I doing business with then?"

"With Ga Eul." Shi Hyun answered in Korean.

Turning around to her friend, she was about to ask why he needed her if his Korean sounded pretty good but she stopped herself when she remembered her company around the table. Instead she whispered to him, "What do you think you're doing, Shi Hyun?"

"I trust you, Ga Eul." He whispered back, "Go with your feeling. I'll take over if you're doing something really stupid."

"If you go bankrupt because of this, it's on you. Remember that." She smiled sarcastically at him and then turned back to the male duo in front of her. "Now, who am I doing business with?"

"With me of course." The elder So said, "Yi Jeong is just here to observe as he'll start taking on a more important role in the company soon."

"Of course." Ga Eul quickly agreed, "Well, let's get to it then, shall we?"

"I like your spirit." The elder man smiled but Ga Eul could tell that he was not happy with dealing with her, a _woman. _"Right, let's go over the contract I pulled up. We can discuss anything that is not to your liking if we come across something."

"Yes, sir." A man from behind the two So men handed two contracts to Shi Hyun and Ga Eul. Thankfully it was in English and Shi Hyun understood it so she didn't have to translate everything to him before discussing it.

"I suggest you read it through first and make comments if you don't agree with something. I'm sure we'll come to an agreement eventually." The man across from her said.

Together with Shi Hyun she read the contract over, overall agreeing with it although there were some things she could tell were not fair. Shi Hyun's art being exhibited for six weeks while Yi Jeong's pots were only to be displayed for six months? She was a commoner, not dumb.

Leaning over, she took a pen out of the inside pocket of Shi Hyun's suit jacket and circled a point she didn't like. Shi Hyun in turn leant over to see what she had marked and smiled in agreement at the point she'd made.

She was a born businesswoman... so far. He was curious if his best friend would be as stubborn in the negotiations as she was in daily life.

This went on for about twenty more minutes until she finally reached the end of the document. With a sigh, she handed his pen back to Shi Hyun and leant forward on the table.

"Mr. So, with all due respect, just who do you think you're doing business with?" She asked rhetorically, "I know I'm not a known businesswoman or experienced at all but even I know that this contract only profits you and will leave us with nothing. First topic will be the most obvious difference between us... I don't agree with the time period of the exhibitions."

"What do you mean? Is six weeks too short?" He asked, feigning ignorance, "I guess we could make it longer but no longer than eight weeks though. People aren't that interested in paintings anymore, definitely when they're only subpar."

With a strained smile, Ga Eul decided to let the comment slide but rhetorded all the same, "Mr. So, yet again, I may be young but not stupid. Whereas people are not that interested in _fine _paintings, they're definitely not waiting around to go see a bunch of pots that all look the same. No offence, So Yi Jeong, you have an amazing talent but a pot cannot tell the same story a painting can. People are definitely not waiting to go look at something they can probably buy at IKEA as well."

Slowly she saw the older man becoming redder and redder in the face. Boy, she had made him angry. Instead of stopping his friend, Shi Hyun sat back to look at the scene in front of him in amusement.

Oh, this bound to be good.

"Kwon Shi Hyun's art is not as valuable as our Yi Jeong's pottery." The man snapped.

Shi Hyun laughed, "No, it'll be more valuable as these pieces will be the last I'll ever make."

All three eyes turned to him. Ga Eul didn't know what to do or say... Why had he kept this from her? They'd never had secrets like for each other and Shi Hyun had been an open book about his art after Ga Eul had encouraged him to start up his art again. Everything he'd done and every bit of progress he'd made, he'd reported back to his friend. However he conveniently managed to forget to tell her he was quitting the art scene altogether?

What?

"Are you going to be fully focusing on the business side then, Shi Hyun?"

With a deep breath, Shi Hyun did everything to avoid the other's eyes. "Something like that, yeah."

"If you're gonna be focusing on the business side then why am I doing business with this little girl."

"Watch what you say, Mr. So. Right now I'm still the one who decided whether or not we have a deal and from where I'm standing, you need this more than we do." Shi Hyun snapped, "As for why you're doing business with her is because she's my successor."

"What?!"

"Chu Ga Eul is to take over from me." Shi Hyun said as if he had just told everyone he was thirsty, "Soon."

Excuse me?!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm at school writing this chapter so I'm not gonna promise it's gonna be any good but it's an update okay? **

**Let's get on.**

* * *

After the meeting ended with the contract greatly altered, Ga Eul had sent Shi Hyun home without her. After his dropping that bomb on her without informing her, she really needed to calm down. She decided that the best and easiest way to do it quickly was to stay in the museum and check the collection out, maybe walking around in silence and seeing all the pieces would calm her down.

Anything was better than to be around her older friend and losing her sh*t fast.

What right did he think he have, making these decisions for her? True, she hadn't made a firm decision on her future yet but that didn't mean he had to make it for her.

"So you can get my pots at IKEA then, huh?" Yi Jeong broke her out of her trance.

Quickly she looked at the chaebol next to her and sighed, "Sorry, sunbae. I didn't mean it like that. Honestly."

He smiled kindly, "I know, don't worry about it. You didn't offend me."

"Good."

"You did surprise me, though." He said, "You're a born businesswoman, Ga Eul. You'll do great taking over from Shi Hyun. Whom I also didn't know you knew which was another surprise. I honestly thought I was the only artist you knew, Ga Eul yang." He teased her.

This time she was the one to offer him a small smile, "I've known him for five, maybe six years now. He used to be my English tutor before he started working for the family again. He's my best friend... although ever since he arrived I can't help feeling as if he's hiding something for me."

"Maybe he has good reason. I don't think he'd keep something from you to hurt you." He walked with her to another piece in the gallery, "You seemed surprised at his announcement of you as his successor. I'd have thought you knew about it."

"I'd have thought I'd knew it as well. I didn't, obviously. He didn't tell me at all, we've been together since a little before six this morning and he's not once told me. He could also have told me on the phone during one of our many calls. It doesn't make sense to just drop it on me like that in front of you guys."

"I admire you, Chu Ga Eul." Yi Jeong announced.

Surprised, she turned to look at him. "Why exactly do you admire me, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Because you held your own to my grandfather and that is quite a feat, love. Not a lot of people are able to do so, not even grown people. Woo Bin's father still cowers from him and it's _Woo Bin's father _crying out loud." Yi Jeong teased, "Will you be fine?"

"Yeah, I just need to cool off some more. Shi Hyun really pissed me off with his act today. This entire day he's been silent and avoiding my questions. He's even talked to my principal about graduating early and now I know why... so I could take over from him." She sighed, "This was not how I envisioned his visit to be. I thought we'd have fun and hang out together. Not this."

"Does art calm you down, Chu Ga Eul?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I've loved art since a young age. My first memories are of me drawing and making little crafts a child can make. I really enjoy it and it makes me calm if I'm really worked up."

"Were you calm in my studio the other day?" He asked, "I think you were... maybe we could head back there and talk some more or just sit in silence... whatever you prefer." He suggested.

"I'd really like that."

They walked out onto the parking lot and she followed him to his Lotus as Shi Hyun had taken the car back to the estate. Before getting in, Yi Jeong hesitated before throwing his keys to the younger girl. "You drive."

"What?"

"You drive." He said before getting into the passenger's side. "I'm not feeling like really doing anything."

"Yah, you arrogant, lazy prat." She started but got into the driver's seat anyway. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I'm sure you'll drive great." He said, "Just don't do anything too sudden to the car. I mean... she's sensitive."

With a roll of the eyes, she started the car and pulled out of the parking. She quickly pulled into traffic and started the journey to the studio. "Please tell me you're not one of those guys that name their cars and everything."

"Of course not, I'm not desperate." He quickly defended himself, "I just know that this is a she. She's smooth, soft and sweet."

"You're not really saying your _car _is sweet, right?" She asked, silently shaking in laughter.

"Hey, no hating on the car!" He exclaimed but smiled anyway.

"I'm not hating on the car." She defended herself, "I'm hating on the owner, there's a difference."

"Be honest, Ga Eul yang, you loooooooove me." He teased. Instead of answering, she just blushed and ignored him. "Ga Eul?"

With a sigh, she decided to be honest, "Look, I'm not gonna lie. Yeah, I like you but that's it. Nothing more and it's not gonna change anything. Not to me. I know you won't go for me."

"So you won't even try to make me fall for you?" He required.

She shook her head, "I'm a lot of things, So Yi Jeong, stupid enough to believe you're ready to give up your Casanova ways to settle down with someone... no, you're not ready for that. I'm okay with being friends right now though."

"Right now?"

"I hope one day you'll outgrow your Casanova ways and actually settle down with someone and I really, sincerely hope that that someone is me but I'll be okay if it isn't. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy for you." She pulled up in front of his studio, "I guess you don't want me to stay here now, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe it's best if you leave for now. I... I need to be alone for a while." He said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Sunbae. I shouldn't have dropped it on you like that, I just didn't want to lie and tire myself even more out."

Before she got too far away, Yi Jeong stopped her, "Ga Eul! This doesn't have to change anything, not for me! I'm happy you told me!"

She didn't stop to answer but he knew that she had heard him. Without her by his side, he made his way inside sat down behind his wheel. He'd initially wanted to do something and make a new pot or at least start something but with what Ga Eul had told him, he didn't feel up to it anymore. Instead, he just sat down while he was lost in thought.

Settling down... he'd never really thought of it. Yi Jeong had never really thought of his future because he was sure he didn't really have a choice in it. For him, he would be married off to some woman his grandfather deemed worthy and would probably end up like his father. Settling down with one woman had never really been a plan for him.

Yet there he was, picturing a future with Ga Eul. It was a lot of things... It was scary because he'd be tied down to one person. It was also exciting because he'd be with _Ga Eul. _No, he didn't have feelings for her but she would be the least worse option out of every woman imaginable. But no, she didn't deserve that... she deserved more than he could give her.

Chu Ga Eul deserved her soulmate... whoever the bastard may be that would take her away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm proud of myself for writing nearly every day even when school is on again... In the past I couldn't but I really feel as if I've finally found a balance between school and writing. I've only posted one chapter so far but I'm already writing the ninth one so normally I should be able to update regularly so far. However, this chapter is the shortest chapter I've written yet which really shows but my next chapter should be longer again. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Were you planning on telling me, Shi Hyun?" She asked as soon as he walked in.

Despite what Shi Hyun had told her, he didn't go straight home so when Ga Eul arrived home and didn't find him there, she was a bit worried but figured that he was a grown man and didn't need her to constantly looking for her. She went to his office and looked the contract over again, when she was looking for some papers she found a shocking document instead.

_On her knees, sitting in front of the desk Ga Eul was reading the medical report on her best friend. _

_Cancer it said. Terminal. They couldn't do anything for him anymore. Chemotherapy would just be a postponement of execution. He had opted not to get chemo and would just die. _

_Two months he had left. At most. It could be shorter, he could die at any moment. _

_What if he died here? Was this really how he wanted it to end? Was this what he would leave her with? _

_Was this what she wanted? To live, knowing that her being a whining child could be the last impression he'd ever have of her? She didn't want him to die with her angry on him but she also didn't want to just forgive him for being ill. That wouldn't be fair to him either and he wouldn't want that. _

_The one question on her mind was if he would've ever told her though. _

"You found the report." He simply said before sitting across from her at the desk, "I was planning on talking to you about it. I really was but you've been snappy since I've gotten here."

"Because you've been secretive since you've come here!" She accused, "I was looking forward to seeing you again and actually spending time with you again but you come here and act as if you're the only one allowed to know what's going on. You actually had a meeting with my principal about me that you didn't tell me about, Shi Hyun! I don't even want to know how long you've kept this from me."

"About three months." He said.

She gasped outraged. "You've known for three months and didn't think to tell me?!"

"I have cancer, Ga Eul. It's not something you tell over the phone right after talking about your job. _'Oh Ga Eul, I really like that you're doing this for yourself but oh by the way, I have cancer and I'm about to die in maximum six months so you're gonna have to quit your job then so you can take over here in Chicago. How was school? _Darling, that's not how it works!"

"I was in Chicago two months ago. I saw you multiple times and telling me over the phone would've been better than this! I would've been prepared."

"Preparation is not all that." He snapped, "I didn't want you to find out like this either, Ga Eul. I wanted to tell you everything myself."

"Everything? What else have you been hiding from me?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later but since you already know about _that _I think we should really talk about it first." He sighed, "As you've read I have a terminal form of cancer and I'm about to die in two months tops three. I thought about doing the chemotherapy but I remember Daniel and decided against it. I want to enjoy these last couple of months that I have left. I don't want it to be overshadowed by the pain of chemotherapy that won't even cure me. I'm not going to fight it, I'll just let it happen."

"When did you decide to appoint me as your successor?" She asked.

He thought about it for a while, "I guess it's always been a possible plan for me. I saw how much you enjoyed art and the times you've done stuff for me, you made sure to cover every little detail. I've always seen a businesswoman in you and that's why in the back of my mind I thought about giving you that position. In my original plan I would be talking to you about it first after you graduated high school so you could go into college and get a business degree. Unfortunately life doesn't work that way. My decision was made final a couple of months ago when you organised the large expo in Chicago. You negotiated and you seemed so natural at it. I could really see you making the best out of the company."

"Okay, why didn't you decide to talk to me about it earlier when you found out about the cancer? I would've appreciated it more than just hearing about it at a meeting. That was such a shock to me." She told her friend.

"I get it and I should have talked to you about it, I know that." He agreed, "But to be honest, it never crossed my mind to do so."

"You had other things on your mind." She guessed, "Okay. I can see that."

"Are we good now?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Now what else do you need to tell me? You said there was more."

For a second she saw how worried he was and she didn't know why but she did know it worried her. Shi Hyun was often the most trusting guy and believed she could do it on her own, whatever it was. Him looking worried was not a good sign at all.

"What is it, Shi Hyun? It can't be that bad? I mean, nothing can be worse than what you just told me." Ga Eul pressed

''It is worse than my illness."

"Impossible." Ga Eul countered, "There's nothing worse than losing your best friend. Now what is it? You're really scaring me now by not telling me. It makes me think you did something illegal or something... I don't have to help you hide a body right?"

"No." He sighed, "Uhm... Someone bailed Jae Gyu out of jail apparently."

"What?" Chu Ga Eul's world stopped and stood still. She didn't know what to think or what to say.

_He _was out of prison? How? She'd been told the bail was too high for anyone to pay, including his parents.

"Min Jae Gyu is out of prison, Ga Eul and he's here. In Korea."

The next thing she knew, blackness surrounded her and she didn't remember anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm writing chapter 10 right after I've uploaded chapter 2, I can't believe how up to date I am! Probably because I haven't gotten any assignments yet from school or anything. Otherwise I prob wouldn't be this fast with writing/uploading. **

**By the way, some of you guys have asked me for some recommendations on SoEul stories and while these authors haven't asked for a shoutout or anything, I'm still gonna give it because they're amazing authors and their stories are so amazing! First off, I really enjoy reading BellesYellowRose's stories. I am in love with her way of writing and I genuinely feel as if the Ga Eul she portrays is an amazing example of her. **

**Next up, I sincerely recommend Jayjayzek. Her stories are great as well and I really enjoyed reading 'firsts'. It's a story where Yi Jeong shares some of his firsts with her and their mostly firsts he had since he knew her. Actually I think they all are. **

**Lastly I really enjoyed reading 'Macau at night' and 'Seoul's Dawning' by akuryo. As I've said in the first chapter, I like Jan Di and Ji Hoo better than Jan Di and Jun Pyo and these stories focus more on them but! SoEul is also a pairing in the stories although it is more of a slowburn but I still recommend it. **

**Obviously there are other good stories out there but these are the ones I could think of at the top of my head! **

**Now that that's cleared, let's get to chapter 10**

* * *

She'd never been inside before but Jan Di had told her what the place looked like so when she barged in, she wasn't exactly stunned by it's luxury. Ga Eul didn't stop at the weird looks she got from the F4 but instead focused on her best friend.

Woo Bin, who'd been playing pool with the F4's Casanova, leaned closer to his best friend and whispered, "Damn, who knew Ga Eul was such a stunning woman with such an amazing body. I wouldn't mind having her in my bed."

All of the sudden, out of nowhere, Yi Jeong felt angry at his friend for saying such a thing but didn't comment on it. He was more stunned by the outfit Ga Eul was wearing. He'd noticed the short top she'd been wearing the day before, at the meeting but this outfit was unlike anything he ever thought he'd see her wear. She'd walked, more like ran in, with tight ripped jeans, a tight shirt that stopped right above her belly button with a leather jacket. The only time he'd seen her wear pants was at the meeting and they'd been loose so they didn't hug her figure but these pants did... Oh man... she had a really nice figure.

Instead of snapping at Woo Bin for his remark, he decided to play along "When you're finished with her, tell me what it was like. I've been wondering what it's like to be with a country bumpkin myself." He couldn't let Woo Bin know that he had a closer bond with said country bumpkin, now could he? He hadn't had a female friend since Eun Jae and that didn't end too well. Even the other player knew how that ended and wouldn't let Yi Jeong forget about it so telling Woo Bin was not an option. He'd just make a big deal out of it.

Which it wasn't.

However, he hadn't been able to keep her out of his mind since that first time they'd actually spend time together. It had scared him how much he had actually enjoyed himself and that he was actually looking forward to see her again. That wasn't like So Yi Jeong at all! He didn't look forward to spending time with the _same _woman. He had different women around him every day, so spending time with her again was frightening.

That's why he had immediately started hooking up with random women again yet even during those times he couldn't get Ga Eul out of his mind. Night by night he could feel his touch slipping away from him. Some women didn't catch his eyes anymore even though they would've been just fine three weeks ago. Low cut dresses were actually revolting him... he couldn't understand why women were so desperate for attention that they would practically sell their bodies like that.

Ga Eul didn't need that... No, she couldn't catch his attention even if she were wearing a potato sack. She didn't need anything revealing or low cut.

Jan Di looked up, alerted when her best friend knelt down next to her and started frantically checking her out. "Ga Eul, what's wrong? Why are you here?"

"We need to talk, alone if it's possible." Ga Eul sounded scared which was something Jan Di wasn't used to from her friend. Contrary to what people thought of the young woman, Ga Eul was not easily scared... Definitely not after America. That trip, that _man,_ had changed her forever.

The Shinwha student turned to Jun Pyo who nodded to a door. Although he wouldn't show it, Ga Eul had become sort of a friend to him. In Caledonia she had encouraged him to go for what he wanted, even if she didn't know it was Jan Di. During the times he had been playing against her best friend and his, she had once again come up to him to tell him she knew he was going to make the right choice in the end and that she had faith in him. She had ended the little speech by telling him not to give up too fast and to fight for what he wanted if it was mutual.

Ever since those days, he'd sometimes looked Ga Eul up and they'd have lunch together or they'd go shopping together for Jan Di. She'd really been a big help to him and he was starting to like her. She was very nice and sweet and he could tell she'd do anything for her best friend which is something he really appreciated for Jan Di because he feared that one day she was going to need that.

Once safely inside the bedroom the guys had installed in their lounge for whenever one of them was there late at night and didn't want to go home, Ga Eul turned to Jan Di and broke down. Immediately at her side, Jan Di wrapped her arm around Ga Eul and pulled her friend into her side. It seemed like forever before her loud sobs turned to softer, more silent sobs. They'd sat down on the bed and when Ga Eul had fully calmed down, Jan Di noticed she had fallen asleep and so she tucked her best friend in and left her to sleep peacefully.

Something told her that the slightly older woman had not slept that great during the night so she thought that her friend deserved to have her sleep now. In the main room, all guys of the F4 were still there although now they were all sitting in the chairs.

"Hey," Woo Bin said, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, we heard her crying but didn't feel right coming in." Ji Hoo had said, "Is she better now?"

"She's asleep but I couldn't get her to talk to me before she broke down. Whatever it is that happened, it's kept her up all night because she fell asleep as soon as she calmed down." Jan Di explained before sitting next to the Shinwha heir. "Is it okay if I stay here until she's awake and I can get her home?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask." Said heir leaned forward and gave her friend's phone to Jan Di. "Someone's been calling her the entire time but we didn't feel right picking up."

"It's probably Shi Hyun." Jan Di said, deciding to pick up the next time the phone would ring despite her very limited English. She was sure Shi Hyun would understand her.

Hopefully.

Yi Jeong shook his head, "No, it's an unknown number and I think that Ga Eul and Kwon Shi Hyun are close enough to have each other's numbers saved in their phones."

Woo Bin had opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud scream coming from the bedroom, "Get off of me. Stop. No!"

Alerted, everyone got up but it was Jan Di that got to her friend's side first. Soothingly she started stroking her hair while the guys were waiting in the door opening. Jan Di had hoped to calm her friend down but wasn't able to as not even a full minute had past when Ga Eul woke up as if she had just ran a marathon. She was sweating like crazy and shaking at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Jan Di asked after giving her a bottle of water that she'd taken from the bedside table.

Ga Eul gulped down the contents of the bottle before calming down her breath. "He's back, Jan Di."

The guys hadn't heard her because she whispered but they knew enough by looking at her face. Chu Ga Eul was scared out of her mind because of something or someone... and none of them liked it one bit.

"Who's back, Ga Eul?"

Shakingly, Ga Eul took a piece of paper out of the pocket of her jeans and handed it to the younger girl. "Jae Gyu has been released... he's here, Jan Di."

_I'll finish what I started. _

_See you soon. _

_-JG_


	11. Chapter 11

**I seriously can't believe I'm already writing chapter 11 right now... this is so unreal! I'm really happy it is going so well and I'm really happy with all the love I'm getting!**

**TRIGGER WARNING!: IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS MENTION OF RAPE AND ALTHOUGH IT ISN'T EXPLICIT, IT STILL EXISTS. BE AWARE IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter as well.**

* * *

Much like his younger friend, Shi Hyun barged into the F4 lounge and knelt down in front of Ga Eul. He took her hands in his and rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hands. Jan Di silently approached them and handed him the paper she'd gotten from her friend earlier. With shaking hands Shi Hyun took it and read it, looking at Jan Di when he didn't understand it because it was in Korean.

She knew he wanted a translation but she didn't feel right translating when the F4 were standing behind her. Jan Di was aware that they were beyond curious but this was not her story to tell and it was up to Ga Eul if she wanted to talk about it and if she did, it was also up to her to decide just what she wanted to tell.

"Jan Di." Shi Hyun insisted, needing to know what had shook his best friend so much. "I really appreciate you calling me here, it was the right thing to do but please, I need to know what it says so I can help accordingly."

"He'll come back for me and finish what he started." Ga Eul faintly whispered in English. "He's coming back, Shi Hyun."

Angered, the older man stood up and immediately started making phone calls. "No! He's not, I won't allow him to get near you."

"He got close enough to deliver the note, Shi Hyun." the young woman said, standing up and pacing around, "Do you have any idea what it's been like these past couple of years? Waking up from the same nightmare night after night, never quite feeling safe enough to go somewhere after sunset? I always look over my shoulder when I go out because I'm afraid he'll be there again and guess what?"

"What?" Shi Hyun hadn't seen his friend this angered in a long time, not even the night before when she had confronted him about his cancer.

She laughed humorlessly, "He was there all along! Just under two weeks ago a guy I'd dated told me just what he knew about me! Jae Gyu has been longer than that because he told Soo Pyo that I was easy! Anyone could get me in their bed!"

"I only got notified he'd been let out of prison a week ago and my sources only told me three days ago that he was in Korea so that's impossible!"

"Maybe you should look into your sources some more and maybe you should look into how he got out of jail in the first place, Shi Hyun. No matter how influencial you are, even in Chicago you don't get out of prison that easily especially if you're in for rape!"

Worried about her friend, Jan Di looked at the four guys who looked murderous before stepping closer to Ga Eul and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Ga Eul, you don't have to be mad at Shi Hyun. He's not to blame for this."

"He's not," Ga Eul agreed in Korean, "but he should have done a better job at keeping me safe! He promised me that I would know the second he got out of jail so I could prepare! I'd be the first to know if he were to step foot inside Korea! That obviously didn't happen, did it?"

She turned to him and spoke in English again, "Then again, is there anything you haven't been hiding from me lately?"

"Hey, that's no fair! We spoke about that yesterday, I explained and you said that you understood so you don't get to use that now!" Shi Hyun snapped.

"I got to get out of here." She quickly kissed Jan Di's cheeck before leaving.

She got into the car she'd used to get to the lounge in the first place and started aimlessly driving for about an hour when she noticed that she'd been circling the So family museum. According to the countless billboards and flyers around the city, they had an open air exhibition going on and so she decided to check it out in the hopes of it calming her down. When she arrived though, it was eerily quiet and she didn't know what to do. She had nowhere else to go because she knew that wherever she would turn, someone would be there to speak to her.

After another 30 minutes, she was brought out of her deep trail of thoughts when someone knocked on the window of the car. She hadn't expected anyone to be around but figured she should get out of the car and see who had knocked on the car only to find out it was the youngest So family member.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae." She breathed.

He nodded to the museum with a small smile, "Let's take a walk, yes?"

"That sounds amazing." She locked the car and followed the So heir into the museum. He didn't press her for answers or an explanation, he just led her around the museum in silence and stopped at certain pieces to admire them. At a particular pot he had made a long time ago, she started silently crying. "As you know I went to America a couple of years ago. I was supposed to go to Boston after my three months in Chicago but something happened which made the plans change and I stayed in Chicago instead. I met a couple of people there that I really got along with and they wanted to celebrate the extra time with me. Before that we always used to go to this 'under 21' night that the club would host but there was no special night back then so they made a fake ID for me and got me in the club. I was dressed up and everything though still quite conservative as I was only 15. I kinda liked it though so two days later Hero, one of those friends, and I went back and this time I was dressed more appropriately."

"You don't have to tell me, you know." Yi Jeong reminded her when she went quiet.

"Oh no, sunbae. I haven't even gotten to the night yet, this is still the fun part where I actually enjoyed myself at the clubs and had fun partying. My change of wardrobe didn't only stay in the clubs but instead became a more general thing because I noticed how people looked at me when I wore fitted clothes. Guys actually noticed me and at fifteen, that was a big thing for me." She chuckled at the memories of her in her fitted jeans with the low cut t-shirts and everything, even the heavy make up phase she went through... what a joke she was back then, "It got old really quickly though because we used to go to a different club nearly every night. I was sick of it and so were my friends and so I decided to lay off but apparently I'd already done it at that time."

"Done what?" Despite what he had told her earlier, now that she had started, he really wanted to know more.

"At one of the parties, I'd been kissing some guy in the middle of the dance floor and at another party I actually went to a private room with Hero. Nothing happened, I had a serious headache and it was killing me but people downstairs didn't know that. Jae Gyu didn't know that and he wanted a piece of me apparently. After I'd given up on the club scene, he went back every night apparently in the hopes he could catch me."

"You didn't go back though." Yi Jeong pointed out.

Ga Eul shook her head, "No, I didn't. About a week before I would leave for LA, Hero and some other friends had invited me to the frat house of his brother where there would be a large party to celebrate the beginning of summer. Little did I know that by agreeing to go, I was walking straight into Jae Gyu's arms whom I didn't even know off at the time."

"So you went to the party and then?" Yi Jeong asked, "If you don't want to continue, it's okay."

"No, I think it's good that I'm finally telling someone else." Ga Eul took a deep breath and continued her story, "Hero promised to stay with me the entire night and since I didn't want to drink at all, I would be looking out for everyone. Things went a little differently though because some older girl took a liking to Hero and they went off to some room upstairs and Jae Gyu walked up to me. He was really sweet and nice and he was Korean. Despite how much fun I'd been having, I did miss home so having someone talk Korean was enough for me to like them at that moment. I never let my guard down though and always got my own drinks and everything. I didn't let anyone touch me or get too close but he still managed to slip something in my drink because the next thing I know I'm in his room and he's on top of me. I scream as loud as I can but no one hears me because of the music."

"The b*stard _drugged and raped _you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Whew, that last chapter was very difficult to write but I'm happy her story is out there which will explain why Ga Eul is tougher here than she is in the show. Despite her past, Chu Ga Eul in this story is still the same nice, sweet, soulmate believing person she was in the show. She's just not as naive and depending on others. That's all that's changed.**

**This chapter picks up during episode 11, after Jan Di has met Haje.**

* * *

Ga Eul didn't know what she was to think of her best friend. She knew that Jan Di's family had big money problems but she didn't understand why it made her think it was acceptable to just go to a job a sleazy man had offered her. She really thought her friend was smarter than that and on top of that, she thought that Jan Di would actually ask for Jun Pyo's help if she needed it. The Shinhwa heir was not that bad but Jan Di's pride on the other hand...

"So he knew your name?" Ga Eul asked again, "I don't like this, Jan Di. You're not that special, no offense of course but come on! You haven't even been in the spotlight with Jun Pyo, let alone that anyone would know you and it's really not meant as an insult or something. It's just a fact that I'm stating."

"I know you didn't want to hurt me by saying that, Ga Eul and I agree that it is weird but I don't think it is dangerous. If he was dangerous, he would've done something when he had me alone. He was really nice, Ga Eul." Jan Di assured her best friend. "Enough about me, how are you? I feel like this is the first time I've seen you in forever."

"It's because it is. I've been really busy with handling everything."

And she had been busy. After her visit to the museum with Yi Jeong, Ga Eul had gone back home to apologize to Shi Hyun. The So heir had told her that while he understood her reaction as she was scared, she had no right saying all that stuff to her friend. He only wanted to look out for her and it wasn't his fault that people didn't listen to him and do what he told them to do.

The potter had given her a ride to Shi Hyun's place in the car she had used and then went back to the centre of Seoul to meet up with Woo Bin. Ga Eul had apologized as she had promised and they'd spent the entire night talking with each other and actually talking stuff out. The day after that they'd spent together until he had to go down to the airport and leave to Chicago again.

Before he had left, her principal had called with the good news that her SAT scores were in and that she was able to graduate immediately if she wanted. In light of the new developments, Ga Eul told her principal that she would not be returning to school when it started up again and so she had received her diploma in the mail a couple of days after the phone call.

Ever since then she's been moving her stuff from the apartment downtown to the house at the edge of the town so she could start working on a couple of cases that the company had taken on.

She had learned that Shi Hyun did more than just museums... he was into all forms of art which meant that he had several museums around the world... close to 100 actually, he had several art academies around the world, was a major stockholder in SOPA and a couple of entertainment companies not to forget that he was the CEO of Kwon Agencies which was an agency for singers, idols, musicians and actors/actresses.

Adding it all up, Shi Hyun had close to 100K people counting on him which was only the people in America who worked for him, Europe added about 25K people to the counter and lastly Asia added close to 80K people to it meaning that in about three months, Ga Eul would be responsible for about 205K people. They'd all depend on her and she had no idea if she was ready for that.

"How did the move go?" Jan Di asked.

"Really good, actually. It's just so big and I'm alone so it's lonely." Ga Eul shrugged. "I didn't come here to chat, though. I'm here to talk to the master."

"He's in the back." Jan Di told her.

With a smile, she thanked her best friend and made her way to the storage room in the back. After taking in a deep breath, she knocked on the door and walked inside. "Master?"

"Ga Eul! How are you?" The older man asked.

"I'm good, I need to talk to you actually if it's okay." She requested.

The man followed her to the main part of the diner and sat down across from her. "Master, there is no easy way to say this at all but I think that it's best if I quit now while I'm ahead."

The man smiled but didn't seem shocked like Jan Di was, "I knew all along you wouldn't stay long. Are you leaving immediately or are you okay with picking up some shifts in the near future."

"I don't know when I'm available, actually. Soon I'm going to start taking over from Kwon Shi Hyun more and more so I'll be travelling a lot. Is it okay if I still come here to help out if I'm in the area?"

"Of course." He looked at the other part timer he had on the list and sighed, "Jan Di, how about you take a walk with Ga Eul? I'll be able to handle it here for a while... Just come back before the rush starts, okay?"

The two friends started walking towards the nearest park, knowing it would be empty there so it was perfect for a serious talk. "You know I'm always grateful for everything you've ever done for me, right?"

"Yeah, of course I know that."

"Good because I don't want you to ever forget that. While Kwon Industries is nowhere near as public as Shinwha is, I am going to become a public figure from now on because Shi Hyun is stepping back. I'm leaving for America in two weeks and I don't know when I'm coming back but it won't be soon as in like two weeks later or something." Ga Eul didn't feel good about this at all, she felt as if she was abandoning her friend when she needed her the most and as if she wasn't grateful for everything she had ever done for her. "I will never forget all the things you've done for me and I'll never be able to fully repay you but I want you to know that I'm just a phone call away. No matter where I am or what time it is, I want you to know that all you got to do is call me and I'll try to be here as fast as I can be."

"You don't-"

"Yes, I do because you've done so much for me, Jan Di." Ga Eul told her, "When I came back from Chicago three years ago, you never left my side. You took me in when my parents kicked me out. You took me to the porridge shop to get our job. You helped me look for an apartment when I finally got enough money for it. You were there every single night when I would wake everyone up with my screaming. You were there for it all but now I feel as if I'm leaving you when you need me the most."

"I'll be fine without you. I'll miss you though."

"I'm going to miss you too, Jan Di." Ga Eul answered with tears in her eyes, "Can you do me a favor? Never give up on Jun Pyo. I've seen how you feel for him and how he feels for you. It's special what you two have, don't waste it. Unless he does something unforgivable. Then I say dump him."

"Are you going to tell Yi Jeong?" Jan Di asked.

Surprised, the young 'businesswoman' looked up at her friend and asked her, "What are you talking about?"

"Despite what I have said in the past and despite the way I've acted, you don't need me to play mother hen. You're perfectly capable of doing things on your own and you don't need me to defend your honor. No matter what stuff Yi Jeong said about you or how he acted in front of the other guys, I was never fooled. You guys spent time together and you've been growing closer. You like him, don't you?"

"A lot." Ga Eul admitted, "I think he may be my soulmate but it would never work out. Despite my new status, his grandfather would never allow it so I'm going to step back and let him find happiness elsewhere and I'll try to do the same... As for telling him, I'm going to tell everyone at Woo Bin's party next week."

"That's a nice birthday present." Jan Di snorted before widening her eyes, "Cr*p! What do I buy that man? He has everything and I don't have time nor money to go shopping!"

"How about I add your name on my present, huh? Don't worry, I didn't pay for it either... it's something I made myself that I thought he would appreciate."

"You're the best, Chu Ga Eul!" Jan Di cried before wrapping her arms around her tightly, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, things are gonna go quickly now. I don't think this story will have more than ten chapters left. I'm going to write Woo Bin's party, the Haje accident which will start a lot of bad things as we all know, Macau, broken hand and then I think I'm gonna start wrapping up by writing about the last couple of episodes. It could also be more than 10 chapters... It depends on how long the chapters will be and what I can stuff in a chapter so it will still be a nice story and not feel as if I'm rushing anything. **

**This doesn't mean that the Jae Gyu thing is not going to be handled though! Do you really think I'd let someone walk around who is trying to get to Ga Eul? Of course not... but do you think that her new friend, Song Woo Bin would allow someone like that to walk around? Absolutely not (hint hint) However it is not something grand nor will it be a big thing in this story because I'll just have it mentioned that it's dealt with. This way I wanted to show that while Jae Gyu was a part of her past and that it made her into the person she is today but she can move on without him looming over her. It just takes some courage and growth. Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone but that's what I had in mind. **

**This also means that you're gonna see some SoEul stuff soon enough! Thank you for having been this patient with me. **

**I hope this wasn't a spoiler for anyone! As you've probably noticed, everything's a bit different here. As for the Haje thing... I'm gonna pretend it took him like two weeks or something between the photoshoot he got for Jan Di and then the kidnapping. **

**Let's get on with it then!**

* * *

_Wear something appropriate for the club tonight, Ga Eul! I loved seeing the old you again... Being sexy is not a crime! _

_-Kwon Shi Hyun_

Why did he have to always know what was bothering her? Tonight was the evening of Woo Bin's party at his club for his birtday and Ga Eul didn't know what to wear. On one hand she really wanted to wear something club worthy but on the other hand it wasn't something she felt really comfortable in, knowing Jae Gyu was out there. She was back to looking over her shoulder everytime she came outside and hated the feeling it gave her.

_Don't think and just wear what you wanna wear. You're not alone. Choi Sik is always behind you. You'll be safe. _

_-Kwon Shi Hyun_

How did he do that? She hadn't answered him or anything so how did he know she was still worrying about it?

That man seriously had superpowers or something. He always knew what she was thinking and when she was worrying or in trouble and would immediately call or text her and when it was possible, come to her.

Deciding to follow his orders but still stay close to her own style, Ga Eul got dressed in a short black jean skirt paired with a rose coloured top and a black jean jacket with black sneakers on her feet because there was no way she was gonna be wearing heels in the club. Bad mistake she wouldn't make again, her time in America taught her enough.

She went outside and got into the car that had been parked outside of her new place with the new guard that was assigned to her. Ga Eul was nowhere near comfortable with letting some stranger take care of her but she also knew better than to go against Shi Hyun when he was like this. Plus she didn't want to worry him needlessly, definitely not when she was told that he was quickly digressing. Apparently people could see him slowly fading away and it was getting worse with the minute. Her arrival in Chicago could not be too soon.

"We're here." The stoic man in front of her announced when they parked right in front of the club. He walked out of the car and opened her door. Present in hand, Ga Eul made her way to the entrance and nodded to the bouncer who just let her in. Out of the corner from her eye she could see people looking at her, wondering why she was so important when they had never seen her before.

"I better get used to that." Ga Eul muttered under her breath. A hostess waited for her before she actually entered the club and took her present with a smile before telling her that everyone was already in the VIP section and she could just go up. "Everyone's waiting for you to start celebrating the birthday."

Ga Eul made her way to the bar before even climbing up to the VIP section. She was aware that the guys had seen her come in but she wasn't ready to see them yet and tell them the big news. Mainly because she didn't know how they would react but also because she had no idea to say it. It was Woo Bin's birthday and she would be ruining the celebration. Not that she meant that much to the guys but she knew it wasn't the best time to tell them. On the other hand, there never was such a thing as the right time. It was now or ne-

"Chu Ga Eul!" Woo Bin called her as he approached her from behind. He leaned against the bar next to her but didn't order anything. "I have a surprise for you."

"Sunbae, I don't know how you chaebols celebrate birthdays but normally you have to surprise the birthday person and not the guests. Did you know that?" the young woman sassed.

"Hmm, sarcasm... I like this Ga Eul." Woo Bin said while laughing before quickly sobering up, "No this is actually about Min Jae Gyu... Let's not pretend as if we don't know about my less than legal profession... We all know it's true but there's one thing I hate and that is these...these pigs because I don't even call them men. They don't deserve that."

"Okay?" Ga Eul wasn't sure where the conversation was going to be honest.

"My father gave me green light to do it... I'll just tell you what we did. Apparently the guy had been planning to terrorize all his previous victims again and had been planning everything on his computer. On top of that we found a lot of evidence against unsolved cases against him on his computer and let's just say our justice system isn't perfect but it seems to be better than America's."

"Woo Bin Sunbae.. Are you telling me that he's been arrested by the cops?"

"Exactly... We prevented anything from happening by turning all of his files and other stuff in to the cops anonymously. They were very happy and took immediate action. Apparently he tried to run but they were still able to catch him in the end.''

''Why would you do that?"

"Despite what you think, Ga Eul, we don't only invite you because of Jan Di. We actually like you... I have no idea what you've ever done for or said to Jun Pyo but he actually likes you. He told me to be sure to invite you. On top of that he actually helped with the more technical stuff of the whole... Thing." Woo Bin laughed before nodding to the balcony where the others were. "Wanna go?"

"Woo Bin, wait. I got to tell you something and I hate that I'm doing it now but I have no idea when I would tell you otherwise."

"You can say anything, Ga Eul. I won't be mad... It's not like this is a special night or something... I just use my birthday as an excuse to get everyone here so we could party together at least once." Woo Bin joked.

"There's no easy way to say this, Woo Bin, know that." another deep breath and she'd be alright... Hopefully. "I am leaving Korea next week, Sunbae. I don't know when I'll be back but Shi Hyun is getting worse by the minute and I got to go to take over. I hope to be back somewhere next month though for a visit. I hope to come back permanently but I don't think I'll be able to do so in a month."

"But you _are_ coming back?"

"I'm going to do anything I can to make it happen. Although I love spending time in America, it's just that... a place I spend some time but with my past there I could never live there." she sighed before continuing, "I have no idea how to tell the others though. Jan Di knows but she's the only one."

"Just tell them." Woo Bin advised, "They'll understand, I'm sure of it."


	14. Chapter 14

**We're picking up right where we left off! **

**Update: It's been a month since I've updated and I'm so so sorry about it but I've gotten ill and it was very dangerous at a moment so there wasn't any time to update. I'm sorry for the very late delay. **

* * *

Oh how wrong he was. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo took the news well, they hugged her and congratulated her. The Shinwha heir even told her that she should be helping him when his time would come but she wasn't too sure about it since he was raised for this while she would always be just someone who learned everything late in life. This was not her destiny. She knew some people would not take her seriously because of it.

No, the problem wasn't Ji Hoo or Jun Pyo. The problem was Yi Jeong. He didn't give her a chance to explain why she was leaving or that she was coming back, he heard her say she was leaving and left himself while yelling 'Why should we care? You're just some commoner climbing up the ladder! Stop making this a big deal!' That had hurt because she had thought they were something close to friends.

"Don't worry about him, Ga Eul. He's had a tough couple of weeks." Woo Bin assured her, "He's been very stressed."

Still hurt, Ga Eul nodded but couldn't keep her mind of what he had said. Did he really think of her like that or was it just something he said because he was hurt? It was something she hadn't thought of but now that he had said it, Ga Eul was worried that other people might think the same thing as he did. Would people start looking at her differently? Would she be treated differently?

All of the sudden everything really hit her and she started thinking about everything that would change from now on. Her whole life would change, nothing would stay the same and she was afraid that she would change too.

Obviously she would change... she just hoped that she would stay true to herself as much as she could. There were things she would have to sacrifice for this new adventure, including her dream to become a teacher, but there were certain things she didn't want to lose.

For one, she wanted to marry for love and not because it would benefit the company. Shi Hyun had introduced her to the world of soulmates after she returned from America and told her how he was waiting for his soulmate. He told her what he envisioned and that hers would accept her despite her flaws and unfortunate events. Ever since that night that he'd told her all about it for the first time, she dreamt of finding her own soulmate. She always thought he'd be someone of her social background... never some chaebol like So Yi Jeong.

Yes, you read it right... So Yi Jeong was her soulmate. She had already told him that she liked him but had fled before he could respond, not that she thought he would respond in kind.

That was Ga Eul, she fled the moment it became rough and she was scared of really going all in because it might mean that she could get hurt. Ever since the night with Jae Gyu, she'd been scared of men but with Shi Hyun telling her that not every man was like that, she had started to open up a bit more. She didn't open up fully though and was very selective when it came to men. Her taking so easily to Yi Jeong in the beginning had shocked her which is why she hadn't tried to reach out to him when he dropped her.

That and she didn't want to seem desperate.

Which is why she was so hurt by his words, "Maybe I should talk to him. I don't want to leave with this being left unsaid and waiting until I come back."

"Yeah, of course. He'll probably be on the balcony over there." Woo Bin pointed to the far left corner of the VIP lounge. "He'll probably try to escape so lock the door and text me when you're done. I'll come open it up for you guys. That way he will have to listen to you."

"Okay, sunbae. Thanks."

Doing what Woo Bin told her to do, Ga Eul went to the balcony to see if he was really there and upon seeing that he was, went out to the balcony and locking the door behind her. "Sunbae."

"Go away, Ga Eul." He snapped.

"Aish." She swore under her breath. "No, I'm not leaving because we're going to talk about what just happened. I have a feeling we really need to talk about what you said."

"No, we don't. I don't want to talk." He bit out, not once turning to look at her.

"Yes we do, so either you shut up and listen to me or else I'm gonna have to call in the big guns and make sure Woo Bin gets you to listen." She snapped, "Because I need to talk to you and I need you to understand. I also need to understand why you said what you said. Is that what you see when you look at me? Some lowlife commoner who only wants to climb up the social ladder? Someone who would go through hell to become some brainless, plastic puppet of society? Because that's not who I am!"

"Ga Eul-"

"No, shut up and listen! So Yi Jeong, I never wanted to take over Kwon Industries. I never wanted to give up my dream to carry on someone else's but faith has it differently, sadly. I will never become a teacher like I wanted to be just because Kwon Shi Hyun is dying and it kills me because I really want to tell Shi Hyun I won't do it but that would make me a terrible friend and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I would do that. Shi Hyun worked himself to the bone for that company and if I wouldn't take over, it would all have been for nothing. I'm not gonna let that happen. I don't want everything he's worked for his entire life to go down the drain just because I choose my dream over his lifework. If you know me even a little bit, So Yi Jeong, you'd know that I would never do that!"

"Whatever." He murmured.

"So Yi Jeong, why are you being like this?" She asked. "I've had it with you and you're mixed signals! Everytime we're alone, you act as if you care but the moment someone else is around us, you become this cold, distant playboy that I don't recognize at all. Who is the real you, sunbae? I don't know and I think you don't know either." She snapped, "But leave me out of it! Don't take advantage of me just because I'm in love with you."

"You can't love me." He whispered, finally turning around. "No one can. I don't deserve love."

"What are you talking about, So Yi Jeong? I know how I feel and I love you but you don't and I'm okay with that. I'd rather you be happy than unhappy because you're stuck with me. So I don't care if you love me or not but please treat me like a human being and not some toy you can use and dispose whenever you please."

"You're not a toy, Ga Eul."

"Then stop treating me like one! Stop making me feel like one! One moment you're sweet and caring, taking my mind off of sh*t and then the next you're cold and talk _sh*t_ about me!" She yelled, frustrations finally leaving her. "You're gonna tell me what your problem with me is right now 'cus otherwise this gon' be a long night."

"You don't get to do this, okay?" Yi Jeong snapped, "You don't get to barge into my life, act as if you know me and then leave as if you've done nothing when you've done too much."

"What have I done?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it? You're leaving soon so you don't need to know." He pushed passed her, "Bye Ga Eul. Have a safe trip."

Ga Eul was left behind on the balcony with two questions... One: what had she done and two: why had Woo Bin opened the door before they were done talking?


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm really happy to be right on schedule. I'm updating once a week at least and I'm nine chapters ahead! A story has never been going so well for me. I'm really happy about this. **

**I don't know if I'm going to make another story or something about these two because despite my love for them, I find it difficult to come up with a new story. Maybe I'll come back with a story for another Kdrama one day. Right now, I'm not planning anything.**

**This chapter will be the first chapter since Ga Eul has been gone from Korea and is taking place while Jan Di is with Haje.**

**Update: obv I'm not on schedule anymore but I'm trying to catch up now. I'm slowly but surely picking up writing again so I'm happy to be back. Apart from writing again, I'm reading again as well so if anyone can recommend a fanfic to me (doesn't have to be SoEul but is always appreciated) please do! **

**Disclaimer: Very emotional! **

* * *

After a long day in the office, Chu Ga Eul was very happy to just fall down into the sofa that had been placed facing the large windows overlooking the amazing skyline of Chicago. With a glass of wine, yes Ga Eul had started drinking wine recently, in one hand she stared off into the city she had come to call home over the past couple of days.

The adjustment was terrible and she missed Korea terribly. She couldn't wait to book a ticket and go back to her home country but with the way things were looking now, it would be a while before she could do so.

Every single time Ga Eul saw Shi Hyun again, she could swear that he was looking worse than the last time. He'd lost a lot of weight and looked terribly tired these last couple of days as if he hadn't slept at all. His secretary told her that Kwon Shi Hyun had indeed not slept in ages and when he did go to bed, he'd wake up after less than an hour. Upon hearing this, she had confronted her friend and offered to stay with him so he wouldn't be alone.

After that, Shi Hyun had told her to go away and hadn't come into the office at all. Yet again his secretary played the part of messenger boy and told her that Shi Hyun didn't want her to see him in his current state. Apparently he had gotten ten times worse overnight and had decided to just hand over everything to Ga Eul already with no time to ease her into the new job like she had been promised.

It had been tiring but rewarding. She really loved the new job she had gotten and had taken to it better than she thought she would but a part of her still longed to go to college and get her teacher's degree.

Overtime she would learn to ignore that part of her and truly fall in love with her job.

She hoped.

Despite her promise to her friends in Korea, she hadn't been able to call everyday and had been missing out on talking to Jan Di for two days. After two days of no contact at all, she was planning on calling her friend because she knew Jan Di was struggling with Gu Jun Pyo and her (possible) feelings for him. Some much needed girl talk should do them both good.

However, when she tried to call Jan Di the unthinkable happened. Never before had her cellphone been turned off or ran out of battery but when she tried to call, it went straight to voicemail.

Ga Eul tried to think nothing of it but something told her that something was wrong indeed so she tried to call Gu Jun Pyo and when he didn't answer either, she really started to get worried. Her thumb hovered over the name, not really wanting to call him after the way they left things but she decided that this was the only way she would be getting answers.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side answered.

"Sunbae." She greeted, worry obvious in her voice.

She heard him sit straight up, "Chu Ga Eul?"

"Sunbae, I- have you heard or seen Jan Di recently? I'm worried because she isn't picking up her phone, it's been turned off and I can't reach Gu Jun Pyo either. Please tell me they're with you." She rambled on.

"What do you mean, Jan Di's phone is turned off? It's never turned off." Yi Jeong spat. "Something's going on here, we haven't seen either of them since yesterday and we can't reach either one of them. Can you call anyone who might know something about Jan Di and we'll start looking for her, here in Korea."

"Will do." She said and hung up.

There weren't a lot of people who could know something about Jan Di so first of all she called her best friend's parents but they told her that the Master had called them to tell them that Jan Di was safe but would be sleeping at a friend's house. She really loved her friend's parents but sometimes she cursed them for their ignorance towards their daughter. They knew Jan Di only had Ga Eul and they also know the latter had moved to America again so Jan Di staying over at a friend's didn't make sense at all.

How could they believe it?

After a call to her former boss, she called Yi Jeong again and told him everything she knew. "What do you mean, at a friends? She doesn't have friends here that she could sleep over at. You're in America and she only has us left."

"Thanks for reminding me, sunbae." She said sarcastically, "I never said that it was a good story but it's a story. What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know if you know, Ga Eul but you're in Chicago, not Chungcheong so there's not much you can do to help. We'll handle it."

"No need to be hostile, Yi Jeong sunbae." She snapped, "I don't want to do nothing."

"You can't do anything from America, Ga Eul! You should've thought about that before you left." He sighed, "I'm gonna go. Bye."

At the beep indicating that he had indeed hung up, she sighed and threw her phone away.

Where could her friend be? Was she in danger? In pain? Was she thinking of Ga Eul? Perhaps missing her. "I hate this." Ga Eul whispered before getting up and leaving her apartment. If she couldn't help Jan Di from Chicago, there was another friend she could help and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Using the spare key to his house, Ga Eul let herself into the Kwon mansion on the outskirts of Chicago. The tension inside the mansion was running high and she saw all of the staff very nervous, walking around and looking to do something. They greeted her when she passed them but she didn't mind them which would make her feel guilty later on but for now, she only had one goal in mind: getting to Shi Hyun so she could give him a tongue lashing about his behavior lately.

What kind of a friend was she if she wasn't there to take care of her friend? No she would just let him die without being at his side and then just take all his money? That wasn't her! So why had she allowed him to let her become that person?

Maybe Yi Jeong had been right after all and was she really just a commoner who was trying to climb up the social ladder.

She barged into his bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks, not quite knowing how to react to this person lying in the bed that dominated the grand bedroom. She'd seen his bedroom before, had actually slept in it when she had visited him the summer before meeting the F4. She'd seen him lying in it but the person who was lying in it now was someone she couldn't recognize.

This person was gray looking, not just pale but actually gray. His eyes had sunken in and he just seemed like a corpse. All the muscles her friend had once possessed were gone and the life that had once sparked in his eyes, even when he last visited Korea, had left them. He looked so tired and ready to just give up already.

With tears in her eyes, she slowly approached the bed and sunk down on her knees next to it. "Hey there, Hyunie."

"I must look terrible." He croaked, obviously not having talked in a while.

She shook her head, "Nuhu, you've never looked better than you do now."

"You've always been a terrible liar, Eulie." He pointed out before turning to look up again, already exhausted from turning his head alone. "I don't think I'm gonna last very long, Ga Eul. I can feel myself slipping away a bit more every second."

With tears in her eyes, not wanting to break down in front of him, she took one of his hands in hers and talked to him... "Close your eyes, Hyun and go to sleep. Don't fight it anymore, okay? Go now, I got it covered. I'll take care of everything. I'll take care of the company, of the house of your legacy. I'll make sure _Ina_ knows who you are and that she knows just how amazing you are."

He had listened to her instructions and had closed his eyes. She could see his breath becoming shallow but didn't stop talking to him. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks freely since he wouldn't see them anymore. "I'll take care of her, Shi Hyun. She'll become my own, I promise you that. I'll make sure she never has anything to wish for in her entire life. So just let go, Hyun. Don't fight it anymore. Your time has come. I'll be fine. Ina will be fine. Everyone will be fine. You can go now. I've got it covered, mate, I've got it all."

Before she had ended her little monologue, his breathing had stopped completely and she had broken down next to him, having lost her best friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Are you guys okay after the last chapter? I'm not! I still haven't recovered to be honest. Now that I'm being honest, I did cry while writing the ending but I thought he would deserve a worthy end with his best friend at his side. **

**Now as to who Ina is... We'll find out in this chapter. **

**Jan Di has been rescued! It was never my intention to let Shi Hyun's death overshadow the accident with Jan Di but it felt right to do it like this because Ga Eul is sadly not in Korea atm. **

**This chapter picks up about a week after the last chapter left off.**

* * *

_Do not wear black._

One instruction before he died and it bugged Ga Eul mercilessly. By not wearing black, she felt as if she wasn't paying him the respect he deserved. So she took the next best thing and dressed in a navy dress with black heels. After getting ready herself, she went into little Ina's room and took over from the nanny who was dressing her.

Ina was... an accident that happened after one of Shi Hyun's one night stands apparently. Before he had left for Korea for the last time, Shi Hyun had gotten a visit from the mother who had dropped the kid and hadn't looked back ever since. According to her latest reports on the woman, she was on some island partying it up and going to bed with whatever man she could. She had signed over her parental rights before Shi Hyun had died and so he had become the only parent she had.

Despite their short time together, Ina had taken to her father like a fish to water. He was the perfect father and doted on his little girl until he couldn't anymore. Now the three year old was alone again and she had no idea why she couldn't play with her daddy anymore. Her auntie Ga Eul was fun as well but she wasn't her dad although she acted a lot like her mom. Well, not her actual mom what what a mom should act like.

Ga Eul had immediately moved into the manor so Ina wouldn't have to get used to another new environment yet again and took care of her in every possible way. She made sure to get up extra early so she could prepare breakfast, get her ready and take her to school. She tried to keep the afternoon as free as possible so she could pick her up from school herself and drop her off into the care of her nanny but sometimes her schedule wouldn't let her.

At night she would come home on time for dinner and would spend the evening with her until 7 o'clock where she would put the little girl to bed after reading her a bedtime story.

Ga Eul had not been ready to become a mother at all. Overnight she had even more responsibilities than she'd had before and she already had a lot of people depending on her. None of them had made her feel more responsible than the little girl she had taken care of since her father died.

"Hey there, butterfly." She greeted and started combing her silky black hair. She got that from her father although her mother could have the same hair, not like Ga Eul had any way of knowing. "School's letting out soon, isn't it?"

"Yup." Ina said though she had no idea if it was really true which Ga Eul knew so she started laughing. "What's happening today, Ga Eulie?"

"We're saying goodbye to your father today, flower." Ga Eul answered before crouching down next to her goddaughter. "Remember that I told you that Daddy was really sick and he lost the fight so he's gone now? And every night you can see him as a little star in the sky?"

"Yeah." She said though she didn't quite understand it yet. Where was her daddy if he wasn't with her?

"We're going to say goodbye to him and then we're gonna start our new life." She made the toddler look her in the eye, "You know, Ina, it's okay to miss your father. If you ever miss him and you need to talk to him, I need you to tell me okay? And I'll make sure that you can visit him then. It won't be quite the same but that way you won't be alone." She took out a necklace from her pocket and held it out in front of the little girl. "As a matter of fact, if you wear this, you'll always have a bit of your father with you. He'll always be with you no matter what."

"Really?" The little girl smiled as the older woman put the necklace around her neck. "Eulie, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything, butterfly." Ga Eul told her.

"Can we visit your home soon?" She asked, "Daddy often talked about it."

"I know... He wants you to grow up in the culture he never got to experience." Ga Eul smiled sadly, trying to be strong for the little girl in front of her. "You know what? We'll go next month, after school lets out. We'll go for the full three months, okay? I'll just have to leave sometimes to take care of business but I'll let you get to know the whole culture and the country. Auntie Jan Di really wants to meet you."

"I really want to meet her too." Ina answered with a big smile. The two had talked over Skype a couple of times since Ga Eul had started taking care of Ina. Jan Di was a bit conflicted about her feelings because she thought she'd made up her mind about being with Jun Pyo but when she wanted to tell him, he had left which was the day before.

Despite not being able to really do anything, Ga Eul had really wanted to do something and felt useless for the second time in a very short time. She was being a lousy friend to her and she didn't want to feel like it anymore so she had looked into the process of moving the corporation to South Korea. Her introducing Ina to Korea had two reasons: first of all, following Shi Hyun's wishes of Ina actually knowing her heritage and knowing the language etc which he had never been able to and second of all, she hoped that Ina would like it and wouldn't mind living there.

"Misses, it's time." The driver announced after walking into the room.

With a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Ga Eul stood up and put the toddler on her hip. Once inside the car, she took out her phone and hoped that she'd get the message she'd been waiting for since the release of the statement on Shi Hyun's death. Immediately Jan Di had called her and asked how she was, despite her just having been freed from Haje's clutches. Soon afterwards she had gotten messages of condolences of three members of the F4 but never one from Yi Jeong. He was really angry with her while he was the one she missed the most.

She often had to hold back from calling him just to hear his voice but she knew that he wouldn't pick up. After Jan Di's kidnapping, he hadn't responded to any of her messages and had not talked to her when she had Skyped with the other members after Jan Di had been released. He was in the lounge but was playing a game of pool on his own and couldn't stop for a second to talk to her.

She'd gotten the message and had tried to take her mind off of him but so far, she hadn't been able to.

"Will they like me?" Ina asked.

It would be her first time in the public eye and despite being a toddler, Ina knew exactly what she was worth. Being the daughter of one of the biggest Korean-American businessmen, she was a very high profile person and was worth a lot. It's why Ga Eul had increased the security on the little girl, knowing people would sooner prey on her than on Ga Eul. People knew that the toddler was an easier target whereas Ga Eul was able to defend herself if need be.

"Just stay close to me and you'll be fine. Never once let go of my hand, okay?"

"Promise." The toddler answered.

"We're here, miss Ga Eul." The driver said as he parked in front of the church.

_Time to say goodbye._

_ Goodbye, my friend. You'll be dearly missed. Don't worry about your daughter, she'll be fine with me. I'd give my life for hers. She'll never forget you... I promise you that._

After thinking this, she swear she could have felt a hand squeezing her shoulder and couldn't help but feel as if Shi Hyun was at her side, telling her he trusted her and would be looking over the both of them.

_Thank you._


	17. Chapter 17

**And yet again, I was crying while writing this last chapter. I've never done that before, I've cried while reading a book or while watching a movie but never for a chapter I wrote myself. It's weird too because I didn't really get attached to Shi Hyun either. When I introduced him I knew what his faith would be because I wanted Ga Eul to become some hotshot in the art/businessworld as well. I wanted Yi Jeong to see her as more than just a commoner and I wanted her to become more than a commoner by her own right and not just bc she married Yi Jeong. Don't worry, I have big plans for Jan Di as well tho Idk if I'll be able to put them in this story sadly.**

**Next up: Ga Eul's return to Korea with a little surprise in the form of little Ina.**

**Update 04/12 - I just finished writing ch.24 and I think that that will be one of the last chapters. I only plan to write about four or five chapters with a possible epilogue included. So it's safe to say this story will only be about 28 or 29 chapters long. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a month since Jun Pyo's departure and he hadn't kept in contact with anyone. Not Ga Eul, not the other members of the F4 and not Jan Di though the latter was really looking forward to it. Jan Di had lost two of the most important people in her life in a short time and it was catching up with her. No matter how good she felt with Ji Hoo and how much he tried to keep her mind off of them being gone, she couldn't help but cry herself to sleep every night because she missed them so much. Her family's problems didn't help at all of course.

When she got news that her best friend would be returning for three months, she insisted on getting them from the airport and staying with them every single day they were in the country. Well, Ga Eul insisted that she stay with them because she didn't trust Jan Di's parents anymore after the stunt with Haje and she also didn't know when the inevitable would happen: them being evicted from their home.

Together with Ji Hoo, Jan Di was waiting at the terminal for the duo to arrive and when they did, the breath was knocked right out of her. They looked so natural and motherhood suited Ga Eul even more in real life then she had noticed during one of their videochats. Even Ji Hoo was surprised by how well the young woman was handling the situation though he suspected that she hadn't quite gotten the opportunity to grieve her friend's death like he hadn't been able to fully grieve his parents.

Smiling at her friend, Ga Eul crouched down next to Ina and pointed to the duo waiting for them. Ga Eul had noticed them right away and the moment she locked eyes with them, she felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders because she knew that she wasn't alone anymore. Together with the little girl, she went to the duo and hugged the slightly younger girl.

Jan Di relaxed in the sweet embrace of her friend and sighed as she hugged her tighter. Ji Hoo next to her was speaking to Ina who was slowly learning Korean. Ga Eul had asked the duo to talk as much Korean as possible because if they would stay around and she'd go to school in Korea, she'd need to know the language. In a mixture of English and Korean, the young girl was talking to the man who was crouching before her.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Jan Di said before pulling back and grabbing little Ina's attention. "And you, young lady! I'm happy to finally see you in real life."

"Nice to meet you!" The girl said in Korean.

"Wha! That's amazing!" Jan Di exclaimed, "Your Korean is getting very good!"

"She's trying her best." Ga Eul agreed. "Can we go? I'm ready to see the others."

"Jun Pyo is still in Macau and hasn't let anyone know anything about how he is or something so it's only Woo Bin and Yi Jeong." Ji Hoo reminded her, "They don't know about you being here or Ina yet."

"Woo Bin knows about Ina, he just doesn't know we're here. I told him I was on a business trip and wouldn't be able to talk for two days so this will be a surprise for him. He's been wanting to meet Ina as well." Ga Eul countered, "I haven't heard or talked to Yi Jeong though."

Neither two of the Shinwha students answered her statement because they didn't know how to tell the new businesswoman how the potter hadn't been the same ever since she left. He'd started going out every night and when that didn't seem to numb him anymore, he hardly left the club. He became reckless with his drinking and actually hasn't touched any clay in ages.

His grandfather had been on his case since he had been neglecting all of his duties towards the family and the museum. Their largest form of income had gone and gotten himself heartbroken which rendered him almost useless.

"Let's go to the lounge. I know they're both there." Ji Hoo said and led them to his car. He had gotten a car seat for little Ina installed, knowing that he would be driving around with the kid since he had offered to take her around the country when Ga Eul would be out on business.

Their drive was long but Ina made sure it wasn't boring at all. She kept chattering on in a mix of Korean and English which made it difficult for Jan Di to follow as her English was not that great. However, Ina was understandable to everyone and Jan Di had been very engaged with the little girl. Together the two would play games and Jan Di would show her stuff that they would pass on their way to the lounge downtown.

With the child perched on her hip, Ga Eul trailed behind the duo and heard them talking to the two biggest players of the F4. "Where have you guys been?"

"We had something to pick up in Incheon." Ji Hoo told the duo, "Has anyone heard from Jun Pyo?"

"Nothing yet. We tried to call but yet again no one answered." Woo Bin said, "I tried to reach G-"

"Don't say her name." Yi Jeong ordered, "She's gone."

With a sigh and a wink to the small child in her arms, she stepped onto the landing at the top of the stairs. Slowly she started walking down the stairs, one by one until she was standing in front of the group. "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Yi Jeong."

Standing in front of him now, she felt her heart break because the man in front of her was not at all like the man she had left behind before. When she had left he had seemed healthy and full of life but now, he seemed to be restless and it seemed as if he hadn't slept in ages. His eyes had sunken in and he had lost quite a lot of weight.

"Chu Ga Eul." He breathed.

"So Yi Jeong." She trailed her eyes along his body and locked eyes with him, "You've looked beter."

"Yo-"

She handed the child to Jan Di who was standing next to her and took a step forward, looking into the empty eyes of the one man she could not forget about. Even now, after more than a month of not seeing him nor hearing from him, she still got all tingly and exited when she saw him. Man, even like this, he still looked amazing to her. He was perfection in his imperfection.

However, she wasn't going to flatter him with the knowledge... no, she shocked everyone instead by raising her hand and slapping him across the face. "So Yi Jeong, I've been made aware that you need to get your head out of your a**."

Five pairs of eyes looked at her in shock while she kept a smirk on her face with her eyes trained on the Casanova.

Oh, he was in for a surprise.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm writing this while I really should be focusing on a paper but eh... I'll never finish this story if I don't write now. I need to keep writing now that I still have inspiration. **

**With that being said, I also know that some people were shocked that Ga Eul hit Yi Jeong. For her it was a way to vent both his not contacting her and him being considerate of his own health. She still loves him and is in love with him so she doesn't want to see him suffering. Somewhere she hopes that he will snap out of it this stupper and start looking at himself and start taking care of himself. **

**With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ga Eul sat with Ina and Jan Di in the porridge shop six months after Jun Pyo had left the wonder girl. Despite the long time apart, Jan Di still missed him and wanted him to return. Ga Eul could see that she was slowly moving on and getting closer to Ji Hoo again, like she had been in the beginning. Even though the wonder girl herself wasn't ready to admit it yet, she was truly moving closer to Ji Hoo again.

It had been her plan to wait for Jun Pyo but he hadn't contacted her in months and she was tired of waiting. If she really meant as much to him as he had said, he wouldn't leave and not contact her even after texting her he'd be back soon enough. Soon enough wasn't six months! It was a month at most! So Jun Pyo had missed the deadline and Jan Di was starting to accept that Jun Pyo didn't love her anymore.

"How are you and Yi Jeong these days?" It had been five months since Ga Eul had returned home and it didn't do anything to the tension between Yi Jeong and her best friend. It also didn't help that Ga Eul was always around Yi Jeong and he was never able to take a girl home anymore because he was always faced with her judging eyes. Whenever Ga Eul wasn't around because she was on another businesstrip, Ina would be in the lounge with Ji Hoo or Woo Bin who both took turns watching the girl as they had become the little girl's honorary godfathers.

"We're civil." Ga Eul said, looking up from Ina's drawing. "What about Jun Pyo? Has he contacted you yet? A text? A call? A card?"

"Nothing." Jan Di answered, not even surprising Ga Eul anymore. "He doesn't even contact the F4, his best friends. They're all busy these days so I guess he's just being careful or something. School's starting up again soon."

Before Ga Eul could reply the master started talking in his sleep about having been to the blue house himself. Jan Di wanted to wake him up when an elderly man had walked into the shop and ordered his special dish. He'd come in multiple times over the past couple of months and had always ordered something special that was not on the menu. Neither Ga Eul nor Jan Di had any idea who the man was but the master seemed to know him so they didn't say anything.

"Ga Eul?" Ina asked for her attention after the man had left the place. The young woman looked down at the little girl, "Can we go somewhere today? I'd like to go out today, I don't want to stay in."

"Sure thing, kiddo. Any place special you want to visit?" Ga Eul asked.

When Ina asked to go see the pretty drawings, Ga Eul wasn't surprised at all. Just like her father, Ina was into art and loved drawing. For a young girl at nearly 4, Ina was already quite talented and didn't stick to just stickfigures. It's not like she could draw real people yet but she was definitely better than the average 4 year old. Ga Eul was planning to get her on art classes if she wanted to when school would start up at the beginning of next month.

After saying goodbye to her best friend, Ga Eul strapped Ina into the car and drove her to the So museum. One of the first things Ga Eul had done as new CEO of the company was to make the relationship between the two companies by proposing a longstanding contract between the two.

"Your father's paintings should be here." Ga Eul told the young girl under her care. "Unless they already took them down to be shipped to Sweden next week, that is."

"Really? Will it be there?" Of all the artists that had their art presented and that Ina had seen in her short life, she really liked Shi Hyun's art the best. "I really hope it is still displayed. I wanna see daddy again."

"Me too, kiddo." Ga Eul said, tears gathering in her eyes.

Soon after the two were walking through the gallery and were admiring the art that Shi Hyun had made at the end of his life. The color and strokes showed his fear of the end that was coming sooner than he had thought. Some showed hope for what was to come afterwards. Others showed anger at the fact that he was leaving behind those he loved the most: Ga Eul and Ina. All were beautiful though because he was able to show his feelings through such a simple thing: art.

After looking at the paintings, the duo went to the main hall of the museum, displaying all the pots and vases Yi Jeong had made for the family. It wasn't even half of everything he had ever made but it was enough to attract a lot of people.

"Wow." Ina said, immediately pulled closer to the displays by the beauty of something so simple as a pot. "This is beautiful. It looks so fragile though."

"Turned upside down, stepped upon, cut over and over again, and it needs to outstand 1300 degrees of heat. When it goes through all that and it still can't be yours, you need to completely give it up." A voice behind them said.

They both turned around, Ga Eul with tears in her eyes as she remembered the last time he said those words to her. Yi Jeong was standing behind them, a sad smile on his face as he looked at the slightly younger woman before turning to the young girl. "Young Ina, are you enjoying the display?"

"Did you make these, sir?" Ina asked.

Yi Jeong nodded and crouched down next to her, "What did I tell you? You don't have to call me sir. You can just call me Yi Jeong or something. I did make these, do you like it?"

"It's so... beautiful. It's delicacy makes it very beautiful." Ina told him.

"Are you sure you're only 4, little one? For a second I thought you were way older." Yi Jeong said, "Would you like to see how it is made, a pot?"

"Yes!" The girl exclaimed excitedly before turning to her guardian, "If it's okay with you, Eulie?"

"Sure thing, flower." She turned her eyes to the F4's Casanova, "When are we welcome?"

"We can go now, if you have time." Yi Jeong offered, "Maybe tonight I can take you both out to dinner?"

Though she wasn't sure if it was the right thing, Ga Eul nodded, "That'd be great, _sunbae." _


	19. Chapter 19

**It's been so long since I've written and I'm so sorry! A lot of things happened and I wasn't able to update or write as often as I wished I could. I'm sorry for the long wait! But I'm back and hopefully I can keep writing for a while. I don't think I have any important deadlines coming up, so we're good. **

**For now. **

**Anyway, it's Macau time!**

* * *

Both Ga Eul and Ji Hoo had offered to pay the flight to Macau but Jan Di had refused both. She had wanted to face her _ex _with her own money so she could finally move on as well. So Ga Eul decided to help her best friend and the F4 get the money she needed to go to Macau. She did give the key to the room she, well actually Shi Hyun, owned in the Shinwha hotel. She wouldn't take no to that as she already didn't feel comfortable with sending Jan Di on her way without anyone else with her. Begrudgingly she took the keys to the room with a scowl on her face.

Ji Hoo wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let the woman he loved go to Macau without him or her best friend. He trusted her but he wasn't sure what could happen in an unknown environment. She could get in all kinds of trouble and no one would be there to help her.

The other members of the F4 agreed with him but understood her need to do it on her own. Luck was on their side though when Ga Eul received word that the museum in Macau needed a visit because the currators were in a bit of a dilemma about the next show. The paintings had come in but they weren't sure if they were the right ones. Ga Eul decided to go there as soon as possible and invited the F4 members with her so they could keep an eye on Jan Di while she handled her business. Ina was visiting her maternal grandparents and so she wouldn't have to worry about her or findig someone to look after her.

Ga Eul did miss the little girl though. There were times since she had gotten her under her care that she wished she could go back in time to before she had gotten Ina to look after. Now that she was gone, even if it was for two weeks, she didn't know what to do with herself. Every night, as she got home, she waited in the hall for Ina to come running to her after a long day of work. She really had to remind herself that Ina wasn't around and would be back soon enough. She was able to work some more without being interrupted and she hated it.

Jan Di had come to stay with her best friend because she knew that Ga Eul would be lonely without her surrogate daughter. She was surprised how well Ga Eul had taken to the little girl being hers. She always thought Ga Eul would be an amazing mother _after _having had nine months of preparation time. Even Yi Jeong had commented on how Ga Eul had been born to become a mother.

They all took a plane later than Jan Di. After 6 months of travelling in first class, Ga Eul was still not used to the luxury of the plane. Yi Jeong had sat down next to her and kept her mind off of her daughter and the ongoing business.

"I'll come with you, if you want." He proposed.

She nodded, "That'd be great thanks but shouldn't you be with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin to take care of Jan Di? I think I'll be fine on my own if I have to."

Yi Jeong shook his head, "That's not going to happen. I'm coming with you and that's final. Now that we are talking about art... I found this teacher that teaches pottery to children. As much as I'd love to teach Ina myself, I'm unable to keep teaching her when school starts up again. The art season will start again as well and I'll have to focus on that some more as well. If you want, I can give you all the information you need."

"That is amazing, thanks. Though I do think she'll be upset that you're not teaching her anymore, _seongsaengnim." _

After their visit to the museum, Yi Jeong had taken the two girls out and they had gone back to his studio. At first glance, Ina was in love with pottery and demanded Yi Jeong teach her as well. She'd taken to calling him 'teacher' instead of 'sir' which he settled for but he still felt uncomfortable when Ga Eul, the girl who starred in most of his erotic dreams these days.

Well, ever since he met her really but now that she had become more comfortable with herself and her body and carried herself with confidence, there was something undeniably sexy about her. It made him want to do things he's never done before in the past. Such as confessing his feelings to a girl.

Yes, you read it right. So Yi Jeong had feelings for Chu Ga Eul. He'd been able to admit to himself that he was in love with her when she was in America. He told himself that he would tell her the next time she was in Korea but she had surprised him by slapping him in front of everyone. Including Ina. It was good though, if she hadn't done it, he would've gone down further on his self destructive path. She woke him up with doing that and he finally saw what it was truly like, his life after she left. It was empty just like him.

He still hadn't confessed to her but he was building up courage to do so. Soon he'd be able to do it though and he wouldn't let anyone stop him. Before the year was over, Yi Jeong would make Chu Ga Eul his.

"I will still help her... I just won't teach her." He said, "She's an amazing young girl though. She got a real passion for art."

"She gets it from her father." She insisted, "Though he was no So Yi Jeong, Shi Hyun loved pottery. His real passion was painting though but on his downtime he would sit down behind the potter's wheel and make these amazing things. I can see so much of him in Ina."

"I didn't know he was a potter."

"He wasn't, not really. He just liked doing it for himself but he would never put it in an exhibit... Ah, remember the vase that dominates the hall when you walk into my house? Shi Hyun made it. The vase itself isn't top quality but the paintings on it are exquisite, aren't they?"

"Yes, they were." Yi Jeong agreed, "What's the problem in Macau again?"

"The staff think that they got the wrong delivery and since the order was placed in New York, they don't have the paper that said what was ordered." Ga Eul sighed, "I call bullsh*t though, they should've gotten it right after we ordered it. I know Abigail didn't forget it so they messed up but I have no idea where or who."

"What will you do if it really is the wrong collection they delivered?"

"Try to look for a solution although I don't think I will really find one as soon as it is needed." She sighed again, feeling stressed about the situation. "The exhibit starts at the start of next week, I don't know where I'm going to find the right or another collection in such a short amount of time."

"I'll be there to help you. If necessary we will contact my connections... I'm sure they'll be able to help. I will donate some of my pieces if you need it. This exhibit won't be a failure, you're not doing this alone. Don't forget that." When he first started getting involved in the business side of the museum, he felt the need to do it all alone even though there was a whole team surrounding him. It made him crash and he wanted to prevent Ga Eul from doing the same.

Spending time with her in the meantime was a nice bonus of course.


	20. Chapter 20

**This story is nowhere near ending apparently cus I still have a lot of things to do... Are you guys ready for reading maybe another ten to fifteen chapters after this?****Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one as well.**

**Update: 04/17 - I have just finished writing the epilogue and oh my gosh. I'm so happy with how I ended this. You guys are the most patient readers ever. We're at ch20 and they haven't even confessed yet. I never thought it would take this long. Anyway, I'm done with this story and for the next couple of days, I will upload one chapter a day untill the epilogue is up.**

**BTW: two chapters in one day?! It's been a long time since I've been able to do that. I hope you enjoy this special treat. **

* * *

True to his word, Yi Jeong had helped Ga Eul with getting a new collection when they saw the wrong collection had indeed been delivered. The paparazzi was outside of the museum, having caught wind of the fact that So Yi Jeong would be visiting as well... With a woman none the less!

He hadn't been seen with a woman in nearly a year so seeing him with Ga Eul was something very shocking to the world. Even more shocking was that he had his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. The picture had graced the front page of about every Korean paper, not that they knew since it had been published while in Macau.

While they had been left to deal with the museum, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo had been looking after Jan Di. When they regrouped in the hotel later in the evening, before going to dinner, the more silent one of the F4 had informed her of how they had found Jan Di about to be mugged. When Ga Eul had asked Jan Di about it, the supergirl had told her best friend that she was ready to go home. After some pressing on Ga Eul's part, Jan Di told her that she'd seen Jun Pyo with some people and was acting quite familiar with a woman.

"I think I can let him go now." Jan Di admitted, "I only had to see him, I guess and see that he was okay for myself. The man I saw today was the same Jun Pyo that I'd met when I first got to Shinwha high, you know? This is not the man I love anymore."

"Who is the man you love?" When Jan Di didn't answer her anymore, Ga Eul put her hand over her best friend's supportively. "Hey, it's okay if you love Ji Hoo, you know? No matter the past that you shared with Jun Pyo, you have to think of your future now as well. He left you for six months... Of course you've moved on and that's okay."

"Is that why you haven't moved on from Yi Jeong sunbae?" Jan Di asked, not to hurt Ga Eul but out of pure curiousity.

"It's true, I am still in love with Yi Jeong but... Too much, including myself, has changed. I don't know if there's something possible between us, to be honest I have no idea if I'm his type which I sincerely doubt. I honestly don't think he feels the same for me... not to mention I have a kid now, I don't think it is a good idea for us to start something because there is no way in hell that his grandfather would let him date a woman with a child that isn't even hers." Ga Eul ranted, "But I'll be honest none the less, I am in love with Yi Jeong and nothing would make me happier than to be his girlfriend."

"You should go for it if you really feel that way. You never know what may happen." With another sigh, Jan Di stood up and declared that it was time to go out for food or explore. "I'm gonna get ready first, I don't feel comfortable in these clothes anymore."

"Good idea, I'll leave you to it."

When she entered her own room next to Jan Di's she was shocked when she found the F4's Casanova sitting on her bed. "Jesus Christ! Yi Jeong sunbae, what are you doing here? I nearly got a heart attack!"

With his signature smirk, he replied: "I'm sorry, Ga Eul yang. I didn't mean to scare you, I only wanted to tell you that the guys and I wanted to take you and Jan Di out for a night of exploring and dining."

"Yeah, Jan Di also wanted to eat and explore. She's getting ready now and I was planning to do the same."

"Okay, I'll let you change then. We'll meet in 10 minutes in Ji Hoo's room." He stood up, "Dress lightly because it won't cool down that much overnight. With other words _no tights."_

"Yi Jeong, I haven't worn tights in ages, what are you talking about?" Ga Eul said, picking up clothes out of her luggage which made him swallow upon seeing it, "I'll be wearing jeans anyway so no need for tights anyway."

"Jeans and Chu Ga Eul... I never thought I'd see that combination. I don't remember you ever wearing jeans to be honest, you always wore dresses with tights or skirts... I've never seen you wearing jeans or other types of pants."

"You should come around to my house then... I only wear lounge pants or joggers there with sweaters and my hair up in a bun... It's a terrible sight, really." Ga Eul made her way into the bathroom and left the door ajar while changing her clothes. "I don't think I've ever seen you in anything but your usual suits... Do you even own a pair of jeans?"

"I don't and I don't need to, thank you very much. There is no way you're ever gonna see me in jeans or a regular t shirt for that matter." He actually shuddered at the thought of being seen in something as mundane as jeans in public.

"Sunbae, I'm not going to lie to you... I don't think there is anything more sexy than a man in a pair of jeans with a shirt which exposes his forearms because his sleeves are rolled up. Hmm, the visual." She actually sounded a bit _bothered. _The good kind that is.

"You okay in there, Ga Eul yang?" He teased.

With a huff, Ga Eul emerged from the bathroom in her new clothes: ripped jeans and a cropped top with black boots on her feet. "Very funny, sunbae. Have you seen my checkered shirt? I thought I'd gotten it out of my luggage."

"I haven't seen any shirt of yours... You only took that out of your suitcase." He said, pointing to her outfit which he was not quite comfortable with as it showed a whole lot of skin. "Are you sure you want to go out like... _that." _

"And exactly what is wrong with this outfit, sunbae? She asked, placing a hand on her hip paired with raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing... per say. It's just... not you, I guess. I mean, I get that you and your style have changed but this is a big change, you know?" Yi Jeong explained, "It's a lot of skin that I've never seen before."

"It's okay, sunbae. I was only messing with you. I'm not comfortable showing this much skin in public either which is why I'm looking for my shirt but seeing as I can't find it, I need to change into something else or I can ask Jan Di to borrow a sweater or something of her."

"I can borrow you something if you're comfortable with it... it might be more comfortable than a sweater which is too small on you."

"That'd be great, sunbae." Ga Eul thanked him as she closed her suitcase. "Let's pick it up before we go to Ji Hoo's room."

An hour later Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were trailing behind the trio as they explored the resort of Shinwha, acting all couply and in love. They were walking closely next to each other and every time Yi Jeong was showing something to her, he would lean closer and put an arm around her shoulder. Sometimes they would hold hands and just be in their own bubble, not knowing that Woo Bin and Jan Di would look at them every once in a while and share knowing glances.

People had no doubt that the two were more than friends as the girl was wearing a sweater of Shinwha high school with his name written in big, bold letters on her back.

Occasionally they would join the trio in front of them and would mingle with them but soon enough they would be trailing behind again, wrapped up in each other. In those moments, Yi Jeong was the happiest he had been in a long time. Those moments made him even more sure of his decision.

He wouldn't wait until the end of the year, no... Yi Jeong would make Ga Eul his before this trip was over.


	21. Chapter 21

**I didn't expect to be writing again so soon but here I am. Last chapter was different for me to write because Ga Eul was originally not in Macau with them and as I have no idea what she would've done in her museum, I just vaguely described it.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for making you wait so long but this past week has been very hectic... I had a lot of deadlines coming my way so I'm yet again sorry for not writing for over a week.**

* * *

Ga Eul didn't know what to do. She had just settled back in Seoul with Ina when she was needed in America for an unknown amount of time. It could be a week or it could be three months, perhaps even more. She didn't want to subject Ina to that so she decided to leave her with her grandparents for the time she was gone and when she was back, she would have to think and talk with the F4 to see what they thought about the situation. Ga Eul had grown up a commoner so she was used to always having one adult around until she got kicked out but before that she always had someone. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong had grown up the life of the elite so they had more experience with this.

_Yi Jeong... _

The new businesswoman didn't know what to make of him after their trip to Macau. He hadn't touched a drink nor looked at women since they came back. Well, the women had also been before Macau but she knew he still went clubbing with Woo Bin from time to time. These days though Woo Bin had to beg him to come out but Yi Jeong wouldn't budge. Apparently he was working on this big project that he wanted to finish before school started up again. He'd locked himself up in his studio and no one's seen him since. The only communication Woo Bin has with the potter is through texts.

She had to leave before the end of the week and wanted to let him know herself so he wouldn't go back to his old ways of trashing his own life when she wasn't around. Which is how she had gotten to the studio to tell him but she was scared sh*tless.

She stepped inside, afraid of what she would find inside. Some part of her, despite knowing that he wasn't like that anymore, was expecting him to have a girl over but wasn't surprised when she found only him behind the wheel.

"Hey, Ga Eul. What are you doing here? I thought you were stuck in the office?" Yi Jeong asked when he saw her walk in. He stopped the wheel and looked at her, having missed her since he hadn't seen her since they returned from Macau. The look on her face didn't promise any good news and Yi Jeong already knew what she was going to tell him. "You're leaving again."

"I just got a call from the New York office that they need my help with the start up for a new club. Apparently there are some problems with the legal side as it has been used as some less-than-legal playground." Ga Eul explained, "I tried to send someone else but apparently they need the big boss who is in charge of it all so someone else is not good enough. I have no idea how long I'll be gone for though as Abigail made it sound as if it wasn't just that. I think there is more going on."

"What about Ina?"

"She's staying here but I have no idea how yet." Ga Eul smiled as his first question was what was to happen to her daughter, "I'm thinking of hiring a nanny even though it is the last thing I ever wanted to do. It's one of the things I hate about your world."

"Our world." He corrected, "You're a CEO now. A millionaire if not billionaire."

"Whatever, I just never thought that I would be hiring a nanny for one of my children. Even when I took over for Shi Hyun, I figured I would let the company go just enough so I could take care of my own children, I don't like a nanny taking over my job. I don't even like the person who watches over Ina during the day so I can work. I feel like I'm failing her so now I have to hand her over to some stranger for an unknown amount of time. It could only be a week or it could take up to two months."

"I know we're not your number one choice but how about you leave her to us? The F4? It'll be the safest she's ever been because you know that we would never let anything happen to her. Even Gu Jun Pyo loves her and would love to take care of her." He tried to convince her, "I know that you're skeptic but I know that she's stayed over with both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. They adore her, I adore her and so does that Shinwha heir."

"Yeah but there is a difference between staying over and actually taking care of her full time. I don't know how long I'll be gone for and you know... you have a social life but with a child in the mix, you don't anymore." Ga Eul rambled, "I know that you mean good but this is crazy! You want to take my daughter in and to be honest, I never really saw you as a father. But I think it's a good idea to some extent. You guys are really great with her but you know... how would it work? When will she go where because it's not nothing. You guys are going to give a lot up and I think it'll be the easiest for Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo because they don't go clubbing. You and Woo Bin do."

"We don't, not anymore." He denied, "The club hadn't been attractive at all since you left over six months ago but I went out to numb the pain. When you came back though, with Ina, it changed. I stopped. Ever since Ina and Woo Bin started spending time together, he pulled back as well and is now actually more serious. Haven't you noticed that we're always around... on our own?"

"Well, yeah. I just thought you didn't do it when you know Ina was around. There are nights when there's complete radio silence as well so I figured those are the nights that you guys go out clubbing."

"Oh no, the only clubs Woo Bin enters are his own and that's purely for business you know? He's in during the day and the first hour and then he's out." He sighed, "Look, I have no idea how it would work but I'm sure the guys and I can work out some sort of schedule. This way Ina would also be with people she knows and likes and the difference wouldn't be too big, you know."

"I guess, yeah. I like the idea and I'll speak with Ina about it to see if she's up for it because she'd have to move around all the time." Another idea popped in her head, "Yi Jeong sunbae, what will your family think about you taking care of my daughter?"

"Aah, I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask about him." It wasn't a secret that So Yi Jeong's grandfather looked down on Ga Eul for first being a woman and secondly a single mom of a child that wasn't hers. "My grandfather knows who you and Ina are to me and what you mean to me. He knows you're not going anywhere and I told him to leave you guys be. If he ever tries to touch you or Ina, he knows that I will leave the family and he knows I mean it. I don't need the So family, they need me."

"Hmm, confident... I like it." She sighed again, looking at the clock. "Okay, I got to go now because Ina is coming home from school. Just to be clear, you're not making a big deal like the last time I left right?"

"No because I know now that you will come back here to Ina and to me and the others." He smiled his charming smile, "Hey and you know what, I will have a surprise ready for you when you come back."

"I'm looking forward to it, Yi Jeong."


	22. Chapter 22

**This is the first chapter I'm writing after having been sick so it's a bit weird. I'm sorry if it is a weird chapter that doesn't fit in with the rest. I tried my best and even started reading everything again from the first chapter until the last one I'd written. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Whether Jun Pyo had seen her or not, he didn't bother to acknowledge her, he just walked straight past her. The thoughtful look on his face made her think that he simply was too lost in thoughts to see her.

News of the world famous potter breaking his hand had reached America. Ga Eul didn't know what to think of it at first but it didn't take long for her to decide to visit him. She hadn't heard from him a lot since she left for a second time but she had to see him again. After leaving Ina in his care, she was very concerned when she heard that he had broken it after a night out. Her business in the States wasn't fully over yet but she could give the last portion of it to someone else.

Just like his leader, the potter didn't notice her when she walked into his studio despite the quite loud sound of her heels. She sat down on one of the chairs and waited until he noticed her. Again he seemed to lost in thought to notice her, just like Jun Pyo so she decided to bring his attention to her.

"The art world lost an amazing potter, I've heard." she said.

Quickly he looked up and stared at her. "Are you really here?"

"Yes, I am. You know that your art doesn't have to be over right?" she carefully asked him

He laughed humorlessly, "Not over? Ga Eul, my life is over now. I've lost everything. I've lost my pottery, my hand and you!"

"You lost me?" she asked, not quite understanding what he meant.

"I failed you." He sighed, "I mean I promised you that while you were gone that I'd keep Ina safe and that you wouldn't have to worry about Woo Bin and I out partying. Yet here I am with a broken hand after getting hammered in a club. I must be the biggest cliché Casanova now for you after wanting to prove to you that I am not anymore."

She sighed, "I really wished you could see yourself like I do. So Yi Jeong, I've never seen you as only a potter or only a Casanova. Hell, I've never _seen_ you as a Casanova. I saw you as a healthy man. Do you regret something you've done? Because I don't. You going out to party is okay. It's normal. You're 20, Yi Jeong, you need relief and I didn't expect you to stay inside even on the days that my daughter wasn't with you. Why is this bothering you so much? Did you meet someone special?"

"If you're asking if I recently met my soulmate, I'll have to disappoint you. She isn't someone new I met, I've known her for a couple of years now. As for regrets... I have so many."

"Maybe, you've come at a point in your life where you cannot move on without looking your past in it's eyes and reconciling with it. You need to accept your past and move on." With a sigh, Ga Eul stood up, "I hope you'll be able to get your hand back. I may not know you that long but I know you well enough to know that So Yi Jeong without his pottery is only half a So Yi Jeong. I think you, of all people you, will get your mobility back. You're stubborn enough to keep pushing and overdoing yourself until you're at an acceptable level."

"I'll never be the same like before though.''

''Kwon Shi Hyun... You're familiar with his work right?" At his nod, she showed him a picture on her phone from one of his earlier works, "What piece is this?"

"Flower Shower." he said, "It was displayed in our museum for a long time until he called it back to New York. Why are you showing this to me?"

"After painting this, Shi Hyun suffered nerve damage in his dominant hand. He quit painting a lot like you've given up now. He came to Korea to connect to his roots and he became my English tutor. I had no idea who he was or where he was from. It's what got us close to each other in the beginning. Then I went to America for a year and I heard his name everywhere but I didn't believe it was the same Shi Hyun as my Shi Hyun you know? Mine didn't talk about art or taking over from a grandfather... Hell, he never visited a museum here in Korea. When I came back, we talked more and I got to know the real Shi Hyun. I grew to love him even more than I did before. Don't worry, I was never in love with him. Well, I was at one point in time but I quickly moved on. He got therapy at my insistence."

"I didn't know he ever stopped painting."

"He did. For a long time. His next piece after flower shower was 'Heaven on Earth'. If I'm not wrong, that's still being displayed in your museum in Osaka. It was displayed here in Seoul for a while as well, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. It was different than what I was used to from him."

"Was it worse?" she asked him, focusing on the pots he had on display.

He followed her to his large display and shook his head, "No, just different."

"Shi Hyun had to go through nearly a whole year of therapy before he even dared to show me a drawing. Not a painting but a drawing. Then it went quite quickly though because a month later he let 'Heaven on Earth' be displayed here in Seoul. After that he made painting after painting and left for the US way too quickly. He even got me to try painting as well."

"I didn't know you paint." he commented.

She quickly laughed, the soft sound filling the space and his heart. No matter how hard he denied it, he knew why he was so bothered by this. It wasn't just the hand and the pottery he had lost but he felt like he had betrayed Ga Eul. He knew why he had felt something was missing these past couple of weeks. The sense of relief he'd felt when he saw her sitting in front of him as if she belonged right there, because she did belong there, had confirmed his thoughts.

But what kind of sick person was he? To fall in love with a woman who just had to give up on her dream to become a teacher in order to become a CEO of a multinational corporation after her best friend died. Not only that but he fell in love with a woman who believes in soulmates. He felt the need to abduct her and lock her up so she could never find that man and he, only he, could have her.

He must really be sick.

He looked out the window and saw a black Lotus standing in front of his studio. With a soft smile, he remembered a conversation they had in his Lotus way in the beginning of their friendship.

Was what they had even a friendship for what kind of friend treats their friend like trash in front of other friends? What kind of friend treats his friend as a plan b for when other people would not hang out with him.

He did really have a lot of regrets but his biggest regret to date was the way he treated her before she left Korea. He didn't deserve her kindness. He didn't deserve her being here.

He didn't deserve her.

"You got your Lotus, huh?" He asked

Tears gathered in her eyes and she smiled at him though it didn't reach her eyes. "It's not mine. It's one of the things Shi Hyun left me in his will. All the family estates, the company, the museums, the money and the cars. I'm the owner of twenty three cars, some of them I've never heard of. I have forty houses around the world, not even counting the ones here in Korea. I have all this stuff and none of it is really mine."

"Yes, it is." Yi Jeong told her. "Kwon Shi Hyun was a great many things and one of them was being a good judge of charachter. If he left you everything, it's because he thought you deserved it. It's because you deserve it. And you really do, Ga Eul. That money, those houses, the museums... He left it all to you because he knew you would take great care of it. Do you really think I don't know you've been flying all over the globe to check up on the museums? You've been to Paris, Ga Eul, you've been to Macau for something you didn't really need to take care of. Someone else could have done that. You've been everywhere in the span of five weeks. If you ask me, you're doing a pretty good job at being a CEO."

"Sweden." Ga Eul said without any other words of explanation.

"hm?"

"Shi Hyun said that he should've gone to Sweden for his recovery. Apparently that's where the best therapists are. I've looked into it. If you want, there is an institution there that could take your case on. They told me that you're always welcome in Sweden and otherwise they think you can always go through Skype with occasional visits to Stockholm." finally she met his eye again," They're really optimistic about your case. It's very early on so the sooner you start your therapy, the more progress you'll be able to make."

All of the sudden, the future didn't look so bad anymore.


	23. chapter 23

**Woohoo, second chapter I'm writing now. I'm on a roll and loving it. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Ina was asleep in her bed that Yi Jeong had bought for her when Ga Eul told him that she had to leave. That had been six weeks before and in those six weeks, Ina had spent about 70% of the time in it. Although he had told her that the four men would split time with her, Ji Hoo told her that Yi Jeong had claimed the little girl for most of the time. Woo Bin was the second person to claim her many nights, even going out of his way to stay with Yi Jeong so he could also spend time with the young girl.

Ga Eul had tucked her in and then stepped out into the main room of the studio. Yi Jeong was bowed over some boxes that he had stashed everything away in. He looked up when he heard the younger woman walk in after having put her daughter to bed.

"Hey, she asleep?" He asked, sitting down on one of the seats in his studio. "I never thought she would. She seemed so set on staying up for you."

"Yeah but she's a toddler you know. She can't stay up that long after having spent an entire day in kindergarten" She jumped on a counter, looking at him, "Anyway, I recall you telling me something about a surprise for when I got home."

"I did but I'm not sure if I should give it to you now. I feel like I would be selfish in doing so."

"What do you mean? Aren't you selfish if you don't give it at all." She winked at him, "No, sunbae, I'm just kidding. If you don't want to give it, you don't have to."

"So... This program in Sweden, what can you tell me about it?"

"Uhm not so much because he made all the arrangements without me but I did visit him there once. It's not really a program but just tutors you hire. I'm sure you have an apartment there so you could just live there and all so it's not like you're with other people who are injured." Ga Eul took out her phone. "I think I still have the schedule he had to keep to somewhere at home. I know you guys have different injuries but still it could be a guideline as to what you can expect."

"It only took him a year to get better?"

"It took him longer than that but that was the only time he used to actively have therapy." She answered, "He didn't stay in Sweden for more than three months though. After that he went back to America and continued with the therapy and only occasionally went to Sweden to show his progress. One of his last trips was to Sweden to show his final collection before it would be displayed here in Seoul. Now his collection will be displayed in Sweden until further notice. It's the last deal he made himself."

"You don't want it to be displayed somewhere else?"

"Meh, not really to be honest. I know what Sweden meant to him, it was a new start for him you know? I would feel guilty to take his end away there too because I know that he wouldn't want that." The young woman continued. "I feel wrong thinking about it too because this is the last thing he got for himself. The museum is also his so it doesn't have to go anytime soon."

"Do you have any pieces except for the vase in your house of him? I can't imagine you leaving with nothing. Or him leaving you with nothing."

"Oh no, God no! I have tons of his works at the houses all over the world. In my house here I already have about fifteen works, and that's the paintings alone and not the countless of drawings I've collected over the years. I think that the house counts as a museum right now." She joked.

"I'm sure it is." He looked at the boxes in front of him. "I have a question for you. Since your house is already a museum, do you think you could take all of this stuff? If it is like you said then none of my work is going to be the same and I don't want to be reminded of the past if I can make different, maybe better, things in the future."

"I'm not sure I should take it." She started to refuse, "Maybe it can go to the So mansion or your museum."

"No, I don't want them getting any more out of me than they're already doing." Yi Jeong refused, "And anyway, I know if I leave it where I see it all the time and where I'm working on new stuff, I know I'll feel terrible because it's not the same. I'll be frustrated and I won't be very pleasant."

She nodded, "Okay, I'll do it if it's really what you want. I'll keep it safe for you but if you want my opinion, you should display them here again when you're back and working again. It could be a reminder of a different time, true but it could also be a reminder of the good times with the guys and everything."

"I'm scared." He admitted after a long silence.

Ga Eul looked up at him in confusion. What was this about? She hadn't known the F4 playboy that long but in the time that she had known him, she had never seen him scared. Better yet, she'd never heard him talk about his feelings at all. There weren't many things they talked about in their time together, mostly business, art and recently Ina.

"Scared?" She repeated.

"I'd like to believe that after a few months in Sweden, this will be solved but the realist in me says that there is no way it will be this easy." He further admitted, "I don't think this will be helped with just a couple of months therapy and to be honest, I have no idea if it's a good idea to be away for much longer than that. I have a whole life here that I'm not ready to leave behind me yet, you know? I don't know if it'll still be here when I come back."

"You know the guys will never leave you behind regardless of how long you're gone for. You've known each other for ages, since you were little children." She tried to assure him.

"What about you?"

"Me? I will be here, one way or another and hey, you'll see me in Sweden as well."

"How so?"

"Kwon Industries head quarters in Europe is stationed in Sweden. I know I'll have to go there every once in a while so even if you're gone for a long time, you'll see me often enough. I have to go there at least five times a year to check up on everything."

"What about Ina? I adore that little girl in there and I don't know what I would do without her for so long. I would miss her so much and I don't know if I would be able to make progress because of it."

She thought about it for a while, not wanting to admit to herself what she knew it meant, before answering: "Maybe you would make even more progress because you'd be coming back to her sooner than anticipated. The more progress you make, the sooner you get back to her and to me and the others."

"Okay, I guess you're right." He stood up from his seat, "Now, I don't think Ina is going to wake up anytime soon so you can stay here if you want? You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep out here."

Ga Eul looked around, "Where?"

"I'll just sleep on the bench or the ground." He tried to play it off because he had no idea what he would do if he were to share a room with his Ga Eul. Well, she was his but she didn't know it yet.

"Yeah, no. I'm not going to let you do that. You are going to sleep in your bed and I'll sleep with Ina in her room."

"Her bed isn't big enough to fit you in it either."

"I never said I'd sleep in her bed, did I? I'll just sleep in her room." She tried to play it off even though she wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the hard, cold ground.

"That's not gonna happen. I don't want you sleeping on the ground."

"And I don't want _you _sleeping on the ground, okay? So, either we share your bed or I sleep in Ina's room." She suggested, "I've seen the bed. It looks big enough for the both of us to fit into."

"I'm sure of that but Ga Eul, if we share my bed, I will not be held accountable for my actions which I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate." He said, "So you know that if we share that bed, we're not going to be sleeping."

"What?"

"I mean it, I have to fight every day I see you not to do anything and that's okay because there's room between us and most of the time also people around us. In that bed there's no one but us and also limited room so I don't think us sharing a bed is the best option."

"Who said I wouldn't want that?"

"What?"

"I love you, sunbae. I have since I met you and that didn't stop when I left. I know that nearly a year has gone by since I last admitted my love but nothing changed for me. I am still in love with you."

"Oh, thank God!"


	24. chapter 24

**Woohoo, these last couple of hours have been crazy for me so I got to writing because I have no idea what else to do. **

**Last chapter was... different. No worries, a lot will be explained now. Also I changed Eun Jae's role a little bit, she's still a pottery teacher but not Ga Eul's.**

**Also, this will be one of the last chapters. And that is a fact, this story will have less than five chapters left. I think all I need to cover now is Yi Jeong's departure, maybe one or two chapters of Yi Jeong in Sweden and an epilogue maybe. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chu Ga Eul had decided that So Yi Jeong was a tease. He had made all these promises and nothing had happened. She hated it. He had actually gotten her all excited for nothing at all.

As soon as the two had gotten to bed, he had fallen asleep like a log. Or at least had pretended to be asleep because when she came out of the bathroom, he had turned around and closed his eyes. When she had woken up, he was already up and about. He'd even washed little Ina up and was having breakfast with her, Ga Eul's plate already put together and waiting for her on the stove.

They didn't talk about it with the little girl present in the room but then she didn't leave Yi Jeong's side until it was time for her to go to her pottery class. Ji Hoo had gotten her into some programme for little children since he thought Yi Jeong was biased and would go overboard with the classes. According to the young musician Yi Jeong had never even met the teacher.

Yi Jeong would drop her off and while she was gone, Ga Eul would go for her meeting with the local art gallery. Luckily the business would be conducted with Ji Hoo directely and wouldn't take too long since he knew that she wanted to pick up Ina herself. The two had come to an agreement and were both on their way before Ina's art session was over. By the time that she got to the art school, Ina's session was about to finish so Ga Eul decided to go in already and see how Ina was progressing.

When she entered the little room, she was greeted cheerfully by the teacher who was just leaving. "Hi, you must be Ina's mother."

"For all intents and purposes I am, yeah. You must be her teacher, I presume."

"Yes, I am. Cha Eun Jae, nice to meet you." She held out her hand which Ga Eul took. "And you're Chu Ga Eul, aren't you? The papers keep writing about you and your innovative ways in the art and business world. It is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine. I was hoping to catch you actually because I really wanted to know how my daughter was doing." The young mother asked, "Is she keeping up? Is she as much of a talent as everyone keeps saying?"

"Oh yeah, she is. We've moved on from the basic cups and pots to something more complicated. She said her uncle had a puzzle in his studio with a piece missing so we're recreating my hanger which should be a perfect fit for the item in question." The teacher answered and instantly Ga Eul knew what her daughter had been talking about. Next to the front door of his studio, Yi Jeong had a handmade puzzle on display. In the middle of it, a piece was missing. Although she had no idea where it went, Ga Eul knew it had something to do with his first love.

The famous potter had talked to her about his first love but never named her nor did he get in depth about her. She knew the basics but that was it and she never asked about it. It didn't even cross her mind that the woman in front of her was his first love. Until...

Until he'd come in right after she'd left and seen what Ina had been finishing up. When he had asked where she'd gotten the puzzle piece, Ga Eul had told him that her teacher had given it and that she had just left. As soon as the words had left her mouth, he sprinted outside in the hopes of catching up to her. The young woman didn't know if he actually did because everything clicked in her head so she took Ina and went home.

She didn't pick up his calls the next couple of days, not because she was avoiding him but because as luck was on her side, she got a lot of work when she returned to the office. Meetings she had to set up and go to, evenings spent with Ina which was not work but she did commit herself to it because she had lost more than a month with her and wanted to catch up on it. Both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had been by to check up on her but didn't speak of Yi Jeong because apparently he had been in solitude ever since that day.

At night when Ina was in bed and one of the two honorary godfathers would be with her, she would look for the message Eun Jae had supposedly left for Yi Jeong. She wanted him to see it one time before he left for Sweden. She didn't know why, it could be a way of making sure he got the closure he needed or it could also be because she wanted to get closure.

After seeing how he reacted at the news that Eun Jae might be around, she knew that he would never quite love her like he had loved Eun Jae. The urgency in his voice and eyes had told her enough to know that he wasn't quite over her like he had said he was. Everything made sense to her and so she had decided to stop meeting up with Yi Jeong if it wasn't for Ina or business. She needed security right now, definitely around Ina and being around Yi Jeong would not provide that.

At long last, after not even being able to go down to Jeju Island for Gu Jun Pyo's wedding, she found it and was set on showing Yi Jeong as soon as he came back because she knew that he was leaving for Sweden a month after returning from Jeju and had no time to waste. He could make up with her and close that chapter off before leaving so he had no regrets. She hadn't even been able to see both Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung off for their honeymoon.

Had Jan Di not already moved on with Ji Hoo and genuinely be happy, she would have opposed the wedding and probably not liked Jae Kyung but she was so nice and so good with Ina and the little girl adored her. Despite not really knowing the slightly older woman, the two got on really well and were able to bond in a way she would never be able to with Jan Di. She loved the other girl, after all they'd been best friends their entire lives but still, the way Ga Eul had to lead her life these days was something Jan Di would never understand while the new Mrs. Gu did understand. After all she was sole heiress to JK group.

As soon as they were back in town, Woo Bin sent Ga Eul a text that he had Ina, who _had _gone down to Jeju, and would be able to keep her for an extra night. After all, his father was home and wanted to spend time with the little girl as well. He had assured her that Yi Jeong was down in his studio as well so she could just go down there.

This time though, he immediately looked up when she entered. "Ga Eul, I've been trying to reach you."

"I know but I've been busy. Can we go somewhere? I have something to show you." She said, "You told me that Eun Jae gave you a note with a date on it."

"Yeah?"

"It's not a date, it's the time." She explained, "I have to show this to you. Come on, we need all the time we can get because we need to use several flights of stairs."

"Ga Eul..."

"Just shut up and come with me."

A long while later, the two were on the rooftop that Ga Eul had found. "She wants me to see a water billboard?"

"Just wait, Yi Jeong and look at both billboards." She put her hands in front of his eyes and then waited until the sun was hitting the right place so she could take her hands back. "That day, the sunrise was at 7.00 in the morning and this message was visible for only a couple of seconds during it."

Not being able to hold it in, Yi Jeong let his tears flow and fell to the floor on his knees. If she hadn't been sure about her decision before, she was now because he would not be reacting this way if he had moved on as he had said. She'd let him sit and rant for a while before she had to get moving. The weekend away from Ina had been enough, it was time for her to get her daughter again.

"Come on, I'll drive you back to your studio." She said, helping him up from the ground. The entire drive was quiet and when she pulled up in front of his studio, he stayed inside the car. "We're here."

He snapped out of his daze and looked outside and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be going then."

Slowly he got out of the car and made his way to his door. She saw him turning around and coming back but she wasn't ready to hear it yet so she quickly sped off towards Woo Bin with her heart shattered in millions of pieces.


	25. chapter 25

**As of right now, the Tv show has finished (except for the last couple of minutes of the last ep in the future) and this is all original story. I hope it lives up to your expectations because it's quite scary to me tbh... Up until now I've always had the drama to reach back to. Now I don't but there will be some elements of the last episode in this chapter such as their moment at the kiln**.

**Also for those who are wondering why they got 3 chapters today it's because I forgot the past 2 days and today would be day 3 so you get today's chapter as well so I don't forget. Epilogue will be up tomorrow, I'll try to think of it. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Neither Ga Eul nor Yi Jeong talked about what happened that day on the roof nor did they talk about the evening in his bed and what he had promised. To be honest, they didn't really talk that much and their interaction was limited to only being around each other if someone else was around as well. Three weeks this weird, distant thing was going on and it was tiring to be like that with the man she sadly still loved.

His departure was coming up and he wanted to properly say goodbye so just like when she had left, he was holding a party at Woo Bin's club. He'd invited his closest friends, including Ga Eul and Ina. Of course because the little girl would be present, the party would be held overday and not at night when the club was actually open. Both had confirmed their presence and would be there to see him off at the airport as well.

The day of the party, two days before he would be leaving, Ga Eul had dressed her daughter in a cute little dress before getting dressed herself. She had put Ina on her bed and stood in front of her closet, trying to think of a possible outfit that she could wear today. Ever since becoming a CEO, she was so used to having a dresscode for every event that it was weird not to have set guidelines.

It was going to be a normal brunch so she didn't want to wear something too elaborate but on the other hand she didn't want to wear something too casual as it was the F4 so not living up to their standards would make her stand out like a sore thumb. It also didn't help that Ina kept pushing her to wear her pretty dress which was an elaborate emerald evening gown she had once worn for an event she had taken her daughter to.

She was knocked out of her musings, quite litteraly as Jan Di was knocking on her door with Ji Hoo at her side since he hadn't left it at all lately after she finally owned up to her feelings. They barged into her home with the intent of all leaving together and when the wonder girl saw the way her friend was dressed, rolled her eyes and dragged her into the room so she could pick an outfit.

"Honestly, Ga Eul, stop overthinking it and just pick an outfit."

"But-"

"No, it's just a brunch with Yi Jeong and he wants something casual so don't overthink. So just let me get you something to wear." she cut Ga Eul off.

"Okay fine, something casual but no offense Jan Di, I'm not letting you choose my outfit for me. Your style is not mine sadly so I won't be comfortable in any outfit you put together for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ga Eul laughed at her friend as she took out an outfit from her closet. She took out a black ripped crop top with a red checkered shirt and black ripped jeans with boots. It was funny that in the beginning of her friendship with Yi Jeong, she still wore the girlish clothes with the colored coats and everything. These days she had a more mainstream, somewhat Western clothing style with a more sexy, mature look. It was something he had already seen in her, the day he'd dressed her up after the Soo Pyo thing. She couldn't believe it took her this long to see it for herself but in the end she got there.

Maybe they both owed each other for a lot.

After she was dressed, she stepped out of her bathroom and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Jan Di, I love you but honestly you have a very conservative clothing style whereas I like to have a more... How will I put it... I like to have a more modern clothing style, you know? I love my business attires but for casual times I'd like something like this and you would never have given this to me. I don't know if I still have some but honestly if I were to let you choose for me, you would have come back with a thick sweater and loose jeans."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just can't see how you're comfortable sowing so much skin."

"I have nothing to be ashamed of." She said as they both went into the living room where Ji Hoo and Ina were busy playing. "I work out regularly and I am proud of my body. I think Yi Jeong would be happy that I am because way back in the beginning he actually told me that I had an amazing body."

"Uhu, I'm sure he did." Ji Hoo muttered.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes, "I know what you're thinking and nothing happened back then. We went to a club to rub in Soo Pyo's face that I didn't need him and then we went to Myeongdeong for some tteokbboki and other streetfood. After that we went to his studio where he worked on some stuff but that's it. Nothing else happened."

"Ji Hoo wasn't talking about _that_ night." Jan Di told her friend. "He was talking about the night after you came back from your trip to America. Yi Jeong came to us to talk about it because of what happened with Eun Jae the day afterwards and then after the wedding you showed him the billboards."

"Why did he come to you?" She asked, taking Ina on her lap. "We haven't talked since that day."

"Exactly why he came to us, well to me. Despite not wanting to actually say it, Ga Eul, So Yi Jeong is in love with you and your daughter and he doesn't want to lose you but he's not sure how to talk to you about it either." Ji Hoo explained, "Now, we have to go now unless we want to be late. If we are, I don't think that Yi Jeong will forgive us. Nor will Jun Pyo for that matter."

A while later the four had entered the club that had been transformed into a brunch room for this late morning get together. Only Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were in the club already, Jun Pyo and his new wife had yet to come. They had sent a text saying that they would come a bit later because there was something with the witch that they had to handle before coming. No one, except Ga Eul, knew what the problem was because he didn't like to talk about it but Jun Pyo had already come to her for advice.

Now that he had married the woman his mother had picked for him, she had become even more demanding and demanded a grandchild before he turn 22 which left him with a bit more than a year. Obviously neither Jun Pyo nor Jae Kyung were ready for children. Because Ga Eul had become a mother one way or the other, the Shinwha heir had come to her and asked for advice. He had been planning on going against his mother but experience told him that it wouldn't be an easy feat and so in case that it didn't work, he asked for parental advice. Say that he did become a father so soon, what should he do? What does a father do? Was his own father a good example? What should he definitely not do.

"Hey you guys!" Woo Bin greeted. "Come on in, sit down wherever you like however you, little princess, I have a special seat for you."

Yi Jeong who had been sitting at the head of the table watched in amusement as Woo Bin picked up the little girl and took her over to where he was sitting and put her in the seat on his right. Naturally Ga Eul chose to sit opposite her because Woo Bin had beaten her to the seat next to her own daughter.

He smiled big at the girl he was in love with and winked when she locked eyes with him. "Hey, can we talk before Jun Pyo gets here? Alone?"

"Yeah, sure." She agreed. They both stood up and went to the balcony. The others didn't say anything as they watched them both get up and leave the room. Once in privacy, Ga Eul turned to Yi Jeong and opened her mouth but nothing came out as Yi Jeong did the unthinkable.

He covered her mouth with his and kissed her deeply.


	26. Epilogue

**Here it is, the end! Who would have thought? This won't be a very long chapter, maybe 800 words or a bit more but not like the other chapters (not that they're long) **

**As this is my last chapter in this story and I am not really planning another story, I want to thank everyone who read this story and enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who commented or sent DMs or whatever. Thank you. **

**I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

Yi Jeong was waiting impatiently in his seat until he could finally get off the plane. He'd been sitting as still as possible since the pilote anounced that they'd started their decent to the ground but that had been several minutes ago and he was not known to be a patient man.

Finally, after way longer than he'd wanted, he'd come back and was ready to stay. As soon as he was given the green light to get off the plane, he unbuckled as quickly as possible, took his carry on and got off as fast as he could without running. If it weren't for the press waiting on him in the airport hallway, he would've run to get to his girls as quickly as possible but he didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to himself.

People (read: media) had been very surprised when the news broke a little over three months before Yi Jeong's return to Korea. Some shareholder of Kwon Industries had gone to the media to feed them some lies about Ga Eul. Apparently she was not fit as CEO because she was not the right type of woman, who could not provide the company with a steady future or an heir if you know what I mean. After that lie, the media started digging in her past and found that Ga Eul had never been pictured with man nor had she ever had a relationship, at least publically.

Following this, they released an article wondering why Kwon Industries' CEO had not yet secured her place by marrying or at least having a relationship with another wealthy businessman.

It had always been Ga Eul who had been putting off exposing their relationship to the world. She had been scared that with Yi Jeong in therapy in Sweden, they'd harass him there and disturb him. After the article he'd put his foot down and told her that they would be releasing a statement. Behind his parents' and grandfather's back, he'd released an independent statement that Ga Eul and himself had been in a relationship for nearly five years and were going strong despite them living in different continents.

Nothing however could have prepared the world for the next statement that had been released while he was on a plane back to Korea.

In the hallway, he saw two very familiar faces. One with a smile and the other with a frown, not looking too happy.

Yeah, that statement probably did that.

With a huge smile on his own face, he walked to the duo quickly and caught the running girl in his arms. Ina, now a bit older and taller, jumped in his arms and hugged him tight. Despite being taller than when he left, he still picked her up and walked over to her mother who was waiting for him with her arms crossed.

Mindfull of the media and their photographers, he greeted his girl: "Ga Eul yang, it's been too long."

"I don't know anything about what I read this morning."

"Aah, you read the statement."

"You know the funny thing, Yi Jeong? I was so surprised to read it, saying you had told everyone but I was even more surprised that my company confirmed it." She raised her chin defiantly, "So, how'd you do it? How'd you get my people to confirm a lie."

"It's not a lie." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes it is." She said, looking down at her left hand, "I don't have an- Oh my God."

Down on one knee, in front of all the camera's which were now flashing like crazy, he asked her: "Ga Eul yang, will you please marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

"Looks like you'll make an honest woman out of me yet."

What?!

* * *

**Goodbye. **


End file.
